Imagination Land
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: Complete with epilogue. Bella is an author that just happens to be in a coma. But instead of being completely brain dead she's living in a part of her brain where all the fictional characters she’s created are alive. BXE Edward is a vampire!
1. Car Crash

**A/N:** **The chapters will be longer than the prologue. **This is another Cannibal original. There are a lot of things to say about this story. This story revolves around Bella who is a coma patient and it's so cool because instead of her being brain dead, she basically lives in the part of her mind where her imagination lives, nickname "imagination land."And because she's an author she meets the characters that she has created and everything that happens in imagination land happens to her in real life. I love the idea and I'm so glad my plot penguin gave it to me. This is **NOT** a remake of _Twilight_.

**Summary:** Bella is an author that just happens to be in a coma. But instead of being completely brain dead she's living in a part of her brain where all the fictional characters she's created are alive. BXE There's lemons in this story. Way better than it sounds.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"I reject your reality and substitute it for my own."  
-Adam Savage

**Prologue:  
Car Crash**

"Fuck," I yelled as I slammed my pen onto my notebook paper. I was having the hardest time coming up with the ending to the sequel to my latest book. When I originally wrote it there wasn't supposed to be a sequel, but due to popular demand and the contract I signed with my publishers, I was forced into writing a sequel. I thought about killing off the main character, just so I wouldn't have to write another book after the sequel, but I didn't think my fans would take too kindly to that and I wouldn't know how to kill him. How do you kill a hundred and seven year old vampire?

My forehead slammed onto the desk and I closed my eyes as I retreated to the corner of my brain where I had made my characters. My boyfriend, Mike, had decided to call this part of my brain imagination land. It wasn't very clever and I think he stole it from a _South Park_ episode but I faked a smile and pretended to like it. Imagination land was the only place that I was positive that I could come up with a good ending to my sequel.

I scrambled around through all the witty comments and dramatic love scenes I was planning for the novel as I looked for a good ending to the story. I always had the hardest time with the ending. I usually let the characters write the ending themselves, every time I tried to come up with an ending of my own they would take over and create their own ending. But unfortunately my publishers needed an outline for the sequel. And I couldn't give them an outline without an ending. They would drop me within seconds.

"Bella," Mike yelled at me.

"I'm in imagination land." I growled at him as I shoved my hands over my ears.

"Bella," Mike wrapped his fingers around my wrist and tried to pull my hands away from my ears but I wouldn't let them budge. "Your dad called, he wants to know if you want to go to dinner with him."

I shook my head. "I have to find my plot penguin." I closed my eyes tighter and tried to get back into my imagination land but Mike's determination to get my hands away from my ears were keeping me from finding it again.

"Bella, we have to get going." Mike whined. "Your dad's going to kill me if we don't go."

Of course Mike was afraid of my dad, all my boyfriends were. My dad was chief of police in the small town that we lived in. I loved my dad but he wasn't exactly the easiest to guy to get along with, especially with guys that were interested in me. Every time I would bring a guy home he would pull out his gun and clean it in front of them while he tells them stories about him killing a man with his bare hands. And people wonder where I get my imagination from.

"Fine," I slammed my hand onto the desk. "It'll be good to get out of the house anyways." I tried to convince myself more than him. I grabbed my notepad with all my story ideas and stuffed it into my purse. I didn't leave my house without my notepad and a pen. I wasn't J.K. Rowling, I couldn't sit around and think about the story, I was too afraid of losing the idea. If I got an idea, I wrote it down immediately.

"Really?" Mike sounded surprised. I didn't usually give in this easily but I was having writers' block and getting away from the computer would do me some good.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Where does he want to meet us at?"

"He didn't tell me. He said that you would know." Mike sounded scared. I lifted my head and dropped it onto the desk. I knew exactly where Charlie wanted to go. There was a family owned restaurant by his house where he used to take me for special occasions. The food was mediocre and the entertainment was something you might see at a retirement home. It was Charlie's favorite restaurant.

"Let's go." I mumbled as I forced myself away from my desk. I knew I was going to regret this.

--

"I knew I was going to regret this." I told Mike as I banged my head violently on the dash board. The food had torn up my stomach, I was still clueless on how I was going to end my next book, and my dad spent the whole time talking to Mike about how sex before marriage is a sin that is punishable by God.

"It's not that bad Bella." Mike was annoyingly optimistic. I fought the urge to growl at him.

"That's easy for you to say," I mumbled pulling my head off the dashboard and turned towards him. My face dropped and my eyes widened. "Aren't you going to put on your seatbelt?" I asked. I hated when people didn't wear seatbelts. It made me feel uncomfortable.

Mike turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "No way," He shook his head. "Seatbelts are stupid. All they do is –"

"Mike look out!" I screamed at him. But it was too late the semi was already colliding with his door.

--

"I'm sorry," The doctor told the grieving parents of Michael Newton. "He died on contact." Mrs. Newton grabbed onto her husband and buried her head into his chest. Mr. Newton sniffed loudly and looked at the doctor.

"Bella?" He asked. "What happened to Bella?"

The doctor frowned. "She's in a coma. We don't know if she'll make it through the night. I'm really sorry." He frowned at them before them leaving alone to grieve. This was the part of the job that he hated.

**End Prologue.**

**A/N **This is the prologue. Y'all needed some background info before I got started on the real story. Is this a good idea? Should I continue? I would love if this story did just as well as my other stories have been doing lately. I'm excited about this story besides the fact that I'm actually putting lemons in it, there's so much uniqueness to this story. It's not like every other Bella goes into a coma story! There's so much to it! And the whole story (besides a few scenes which will be in third person) are in her POV. This is such a cool story. I already have several scenes written out and a nice outline. Please leave a nice review and if I get enough I'll totally continue this story. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	2. Cemetery

**A/N:** Y'all are awesome (and mean! Y'all were happy I killed off Mike, you're so mean!). But seriously thank you so much for having faith in me. No one told me that I could potentially ruin this story! Y'all trust me enough not to ruin this story! Yay! I can't believe I got ninety reviews in two days. I was going to wait to update this story but my plot penguin likes it and I couldn't focus on anything else but the first actual chapter to this story. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Imagination is more important than knowledge. For knowledge is limited to all we now know and understand, while imagination embraces the entire world, and all there ever will be to know and understand."

-Albert Einstein

**Cemetery**

"Imagination Land's Cemetery," I read aloud as I stared at the rusted gates in front of me. The cemetery looked like something you would see in a Stephen King movie. There was a light fog hovering over the tomb stones, the trees were dry and leafless, and it was dark, which was weird because where I was standing it was really sunny and bright. I looked behind me and stared at the blue grass, pink trees, and yellow sky. I was tempted to stay on the bright side but I wanted to see if my tombstone was somewhere in there. I had already concluded that I was in some sort of heaven and it was my job to go into the cemetery to see my grave so I could leave and go to the afterlife.

I put my hand against the bars and started to push, the gate didn't budge. So I put my other hand on it and started to lean my body forward. It made a loud creak but didn't budge. I growled in frustration and took a step back. There were no locks or chains keeping the gate close. I bit my lip and grabbed onto the rusted bars again, this time I started to pull, putting all my body weight onto my heels. I could feel what little muscles I had stretch out as I grunted from the resistance. The gate still didn't budge.

"Open sesame," I finally yelled at it. Nothing happened. I knew it was a hopeless attempt but it was still worth a try. I sighed and turned around so my back was to the gate. I didn't know why I wanted to go to the cemetery so badly. I wasn't like those people that had a strange obsession with cemeteries and the dead. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I had an idea!

I turned around quickly. When I was six I created a rhyme so we could get into the cemetery to see my grandma or at least that's what I told myself anyways. "I'm here to see the dead and I don't have any bread. Please let me through, so eventually I can go poo." I screamed at the gate. I was six when I wrote the rhyme. I was just glad that I had an excuse to say 'poo.'

The gates creaked and started to move. I let out a loud scream and started to jump up and down. "It worked," I squealed to myself. I was starting to like heaven. It got my six year-old sense of humor. The gates continued creak as small specks of rust fell to the black grass.

I took my first step forward. It was really cold here and the fog left my pants damp. I glanced at the tombstones, there weren't many, at most three dozen. I thought that more people would have made it to heaven, or maybe they were all filled with my name so the first one that I glanced at would have my name and then death would be able to take me to God. I kneeled down in front of my tombstone and pushed away the black leaves.

"Emily Park," I read aloud. I blinked twice and frowned. I was pretty sure my name was Isabella Swan. I crawled to the tombstone next to it and continued frown. It read a different name, this one I was a little more familiar with. "Brian Park," I read aloud. Brian Park was the name of a character in one of my earlier stories. He had died of a heart attack and his wife freaked out, dug him out of his grave, and died from the shock of realizing that he was actually dead.

I pulled myself off my knees and started to walk further into the cemetery. I didn't have the patience to look at every tombstone, so I used logic and decided to go to the farthest corner of the cemetery where two graves were set side by side. This is what I assumed to be the last of the recent deaths. I kneeled down in front of the second to last tombstone and set the dead roses aside. I assumed this would read Mike Newton and the one next to it would be Isabella Swan.

"Edward Masen," I read aloud. My eyes widened and I moved to the tombstone next to it. "Elizabeth Masen." My mouth fell open.

I pulled myself off of my knees and started to run a different tombstone, any tombstone. I eventually lost my footing and fell in front one of the tomb stones closer to the gate. I read the name quickly and I could my stomach tighten. I swallowed the lump in my throat and threw myself away from the slab of cement.

"I killed you." I breathed out. "I killed all of you." Imagination Land's Cemetery. It finally made sense.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my nose on them. I was feeling sick and a cold sweat was starting to fall down my skin. I wasn't in heaven, I didn't know where I was, but for some reason I was staring at tombstones of all the characters I had killed in my stories. I ran my fingers through my hair and fought the urge to cry. My whole body was shaking and it wasn't from the cold. I didn't know how to react to realizing that I had stumbled upon a cemetery filled with people I had killed, even if they were only fictional.

"I wonder how J.K. Rowling would feel about this." I mumbled to myself. "Let her run into the cemetery of all the characters she's killed."

I sighed. I doubt there was a cemetery big enough, even in her imagination, to hold all the characters that she's killed. Another shiver ran down my spine as I tried to think of a reason why I would be in a cemetery filled with dead fictional characters.

"Ok," I breathed out. "I'm in a cemetery filled with dead fictional characters." I did realize that I was talking to myself. "Now how did I get here, why am I here, and are these characters going to rise themselves from their grave and try to kill me?"

Before I answered my questions I focused on breathing normally and trying not to cry. I was probably dreaming, some weird bizarre dream that was caused by the accident. I would wake up any minute and be in a hospital bed with my mom, dad, Mike, and a bunch of doctors. I just had to force myself to wake up.

After several minutes of blinking and banging my fist on my leg, I was positive that I wasn't going to wake up soon. So my second choice was to go off what the TV says to do in situations like this. If I wasn't asleep than I was here for a reason, I just had to find that reason.

"Ok," I told myself. "I'm in a cemetery filled with dead people." I started to weave myself through the tombstones. "I'm pretty sure I'm not dead," I took a deep breath to make sure. "And I'm not asleep." I pinched my arm. "Then God must be telling me something."

I walked to the corner of the cemetery, the part that held the Masen's tombstones. Edward and Elizabeth Masen were Edward Cullen's (born Edward Masen) parents. Edward Cullen was a hundred year old vampire in my New York best seller. Edward and Elizabeth died by the Spanish Influenza in the early 1900's. I had never written about their characters other than they were Edward's parents. So why were they here?

I fell to my knees in front of their tomb stone and grabbed the dead flowers I had pushed aside. I put the flowers back onto the grave and patted it lightly. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, especially the dead, by being rude and tossing their only gift aside. That's when hit me. I jumped to my feet and started jumping up and down in circles. It usually took people hours to figure out what God was telling them to do. I took me ten minutes.

"I promise I won't kill Edward!" I screamed at black clouds that covered the sky. "I will find another ending for my story. Edward Cullen will _not_ die." I closed my eyes and waited for the bright light that would surround me. I even spread out my arms like they did in the movies to make the dramatic effect that much more dramatic.

"Did you just say that you were going to kill Edward Cullen?" A snarl came from behind me.

My eyes shot open and I let out a loud gasp. I turned around immediately and lost my footing, landing on the flowers that I had just put on the tombstone of Mrs. Masen. I looked up at the person that had snarled at me. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. It was Edward Cullen.

He was just how I described in my novel. He was tall with bronze almost auburn hair. His skin was just as white as snow with dark purple circles under his eyes. And his eyes were a bright topaz that stood out most against his perfect features. He was like a god, a very angry god. His fist was balled up so tight around a bouquet of flowers that a tendon was sticking out and he was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," I apologized immediately pulling myself to my feet. I started to wipe the dirt away from my pants and stared in horror at the roses that I just squished. "I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't answer my question." Edward interrupted me. I turned back to him. His eyes were starting to get dark. I wasn't sure if he was hungry or just that angry at me. "Did you say that you were going to kill Edward Cullen?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You're Edward Cullen aren't you?" I asked. Edward, or at least who I thought was Edward, nodded. "This can't be happening." I brought my hands to my hair and fell to my knees. "This cannot be happening."

Edward didn't say anything. If I was correct and he was really Edward Cullen than he was probably reading my thoughts right now and soon he was going to ask me how I knew his name, what I meant by him being a figment of my imagination, and why I was thinking about beating my hand against one of the tombstones till I fell unconscious.

"I answered your question now it's time to answer mine." Edward growled at him. He was never the type to get angry easily, but I guess when you're hear someone saying that they were going to kill I would get pretty angry to. I took a deep breath before turning my attention towards him.

"Can't you read my thoughts?" I asked.

Edward pulled his head back in shock. "No," He snapped at me. "I can't."

I pulled my hands away from my hair and stared at him in shock. "What do you mean you can't?" I pulled myself off my knees and walked in front of him. He took a step back. "You're Edward Cullen! Born Edward Anthony Masen on June twentieth nineteen oh one in Chicago Illinois. Your mother is Elizabeth Masen and your father is Edward Masen Sr. They died in nineteen eighteen when the Spanish Influenza hit Chicago. Your father died first and then your mother in a desperate state to save your life told her doctor, Carlisle, to save your life. Little did she know that her doctor was actually a vampire. He blooded you soon after you mother's death."

Edward didn't say anything. His lips were tight and his nose was flaring. I had just told him his life story and he couldn't read my mind to tell him how he knew this. He was much too gentlemanly to attack me but I could see that he was having trouble with something. I decided to take a step back. I didn't want to make him angrier at me. I looked behind me this time, so I didn't fall on anymore tombstones and piss him off anymore than I'm sure I already had.

"How do you know all of that?" Edward finally choked out.

I looked back at him and sighed. I could go with the easy answer and tell him I didn't know. Or I could tell him the truth and admit to being the author of a bestselling novel where he is the main character. Lying was looking like the good choice, but I had seen enough TV shows and watched enough movies to know that lying never leads to anything good. Besides I was a horrible liar and I would eventually say something that would tip off that I knew exactly where I was getting my information from.

"I can't tell you." I decided to go with a happy median.

"Why can't you tell me?" Edward growled at me.

"Because you won't believe me," I answered truthfully. Edward's eyes narrowed but his grip on the roses lightened up. He gave a dark look before disappearing and reappearing beside me. I let out a loud scream and I gripped tightly to my heart and took a step to the side, avoiding the tombstone of Edward's father.

He kneeled down in front of his mother's grave and set the bouquet of flowers gently next to the dead bouquet. I turned away, letting Edward have his moment with his mother. I decided to make interest with the black clouds that covered the cemetery. I was half curious to know if they were always there or if they came and go as they pleased. I had never seen a cemetery that has ever looked like this. They were usually well kept and bright. Of course I had also never seen a cemetery in the middle of the night, so I guess it could look similar to this.

"How did you get in here?" Edward directed the question towards me. I turned around and almost ran into him. He was standing right behind me.

"I went through the gates." I pointed to the rusted gates. Edward's eyebrows furrowed. I followed my finger to make sure the gates were still there. They were but they were closed. I frowned. I didn't remember closing them and I was pretty sure I would have heard them if they closed by themselves.

"You couldn't have." Edward shook his head. "No one can open those gates."

"Then how did you get here?" I shot back at him.

Edward pointed to the ten foot tall grey brick wall. "I jumped over the wall." He stated bluntly.

My first reaction was to freak out but then I realized that Edward was a hundred and seven year old vampire. I had made him unbelievably fast, strong, and I guess able to jump over tall brick walls without even losing his breath, not that he really needed it. It was only habit that vampires breathed.

"I still went through the gate." I mumbled under my breath. That was the only mature response that I could think of. Impulse told me to stick my tongue out him and say that I was the reason that he could jump so high.

"Why did you say you were going to kill me?" Edward asked. I mentally grimaced. I knew I shouldn't have made him so stubborn.

"It's the same reason I know everything about you." I admitted. His expression didn't change. He wasn't going to take that for an answer and I knew it. I mentally sighed. I needed to tell someone. "You can't think I'm crazy." I added quickly. Edward didn't say anything. "You need _promise_ not to think I'm crazy." I reworded my statement so I could get a response out of him.

"I promise nothing." Edward responded. Somehow the answer surprised me. Even though I technically created Edward, he had a tendency to write his own story and come up with his own responses. During my writing process he had developed into his own character and I guess this wouldn't be different.

I sighed and went to sit against the wall. I didn't know if this was going to be a long story or not but either way I was tired of standing and wanted something to lean on. Edward didn't leave his spot. He continued to stare at me as I pushed my back against the wall and slid down. I banged my head against the wall when my bottom finally hit the grass.

"I think I'm in imagination land." I used the name I was most familiar with. Edward's face didn't change. "If I am," I continued. "Then there's a chance that I might be stuck in some sort of alternative universe that my mind made for me." I paused for dramatic effect.

"Go on," Edward urged.

I sighed. "If what I think is true, and you're really Edward Cullen, than I created you."

"You really are crazy." Edward started to walk, at human speed, toward the brick wall.

"No wait." I pleaded, holding out my arm. Edward stopped. "I can prove it to you."

"How?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. "But please don't leave me here. I have no idea where I am. The last thing I remember before standing in front of the gates to the cemetery is getting hit by a semi truck. And I'm really scared." I tried to appeal to the human side of Edward. If it was Carlisle, I would have more luck. Carlisle tended to be more caring and generous to humans. Though Edward had no problem with humans, he had less sympathy for them.

Edward closed his eyes. "You have three minutes to convince me that I shouldn't leave you here." Edward opened his eyes and turned towards me.

"I'm an author." I tried to go with a different approach. "I created a story that has a main character named Edward Cullen who is a hundred and seven year old vampire. He looks exactly like you and by the way you reacted, has the same past." Edward turned his body so it was facing me. I took this as a hint to continue. "The other tombstones here," I waved my hands around. "They're characters that I wrote."

"Prove it." Edward's voice was less harsh. I got up from the wall and walked to the grave next to Edward's parents.

"Royce King," I looked back at Edward. "He was Rosalie's fiancé before he raped her and left her in the streets to die. After Carlisle turned her into a vampire she found Royce and his friends and killed them. She saved Royce for last, the night that she killed him, she wore her wedding dress. She didn't spill any of their blood."

Edward's face dropped and he stared at me like I had just told him that he was going to die in three weeks. I swallowed the lump in my throat and went to another tomb stone.

"Charles Evenson," I read. "He was Esme's husband before she jumped off the –"

"I believe you!" Edward interrupted.

"Do you really or are you just saying that so I will stop talking?" I asked turning away from the tomb stone. Edward had adopted Esme as his mother and it pained him to hear the life that she lived before she became a vampire.

"So you'll stop talking." Edward answered honestly.

"That's what I thought," I mumbled to myself.

"What's your name?" Edward asked walking towards me.

"Isabella Swan," I answered. His expression didn't change. "But I prefer Bella."

"Bella," Edward repeated as he walked past me. I kept my eyes on him. He was heading towards the rusted gates. I didn't move, I didn't know if he wanted me to follow him or not. He turned around. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked, catching up with him.

"You're going to teach me how to open the gates." Edward informed me.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Just open the gate," Edward told me when he stopped in front of the gates.

"I don't want to," I blushed. Edward frowned at me. "It's kind of embarrassing." I admitted.

"Are you sure you went through the gates?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. "You're going to laugh at me," I mumbled and moved in front of the gates. "I'm here to see the dead and I don't have any bread. Please let me through, so eventually I can go poo."I mumbled under my breath. The gates started to creak and pull away from each other. Edward and I took a step back.

"Poo?" Edward asked turning to me.

"I was six!"

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Told you the chapters were going to be longer than the prologue. So I thought this story would be much more difficult to write but it turns out I was wrong. I really enjoyed this chapter (yes I realize that I'm jinxing myself). I have a request! Please don't steal the idea of having someone going crazy when they find out their husband is dead, that was a story I wrote in the seventh grade for my English teacher (she didn't like it too much) and I would like it _not_ be posted on fanfiction or any other site. Please and thank you. I really hope you like this chapter! I hate getting a lot of reviews for the first chapter because by second chapter there are nowhere near as many reviews. But I have faith in y'all and if you like this chapter/story please don't hesitate to review. Your welcome for the fast update and _Sex and Vampires_ will be out either later tonight or tomorrow.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	3. Forks

**A/N:** I can't believe that this is doing so well. I got a hundred reviews for each chapter. That's amazing. I'm so excited to get back into my writing mode and see where this story takes me. By the way! Bella **didn't** write Twilight. She kind of wrote a book that I guess you could call pre-_Twilight_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

I like nonsense. It wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living. It's a way of looking at life through the wrong end of a telescope. Which is what I do, and that enables you to laugh at life's realities.  
-Theodore Geisel

**Forks**

Renee Dwyer sat next to Isabella Swan's body. Her small hand gripped her daughter's pale finger as she fought back the tears that were threatening to come out. She had just arrived from Florida, where she lived with her new husband. The news of Isabella's accident was being covered by every news station all over the country. The room was covered with flowers, cards, balloons, gifts, and other get well items that Isabella would not be able to enjoy.

A loud knock made Renee turn her gaze from her daughter. The door opened slowly to reveal a very young doctor. His brunette hair was slicked back and he gave Renee a very flattering smile as he held a clipboard in his hand. Renee smiled back at him, not wanting to be rude to her daughter's doctor.

"Ms. Dwyer," Dr. Moran smiled at her. "I'm Dr. Moran, Isabella's doctor." He walked further into the room and turned his attention to Isabella.

"How is she doing?" Renee's grip tightened around her daughter's hand as she stared at the doctor.

"Better than we'd thought," Dr. Moran smiled at her. Renee gripped her heart with her free hand as a breath of relief left her dry throat. The tears fell down her cheeks, this time out of relief. "She made it through the night and we're hoping that she will continue to fight. She's a strong girl and we're hoping that she'll wake up."

"Thank you," Renee smiled. "Thank you so much."

Dr. Moran nodded at her before leaving the room to let her have a moment alone with her daughter.

"How is Ms. Swan doing?" One of the nurses asked him as soon the door closed behind him.

Dr. Moran sighed. "I don't think she's going to make it…"

--

"Ok." I started to talk to myself as I paced outside of Imagination Land's cemetery. "You can see me," I put my hands onto my chest. "And I can see you." I looked at Edward. He was staring at me through furrowed eyebrows as he leaned against the brick wall. "Now why can't you see all of this?" I moved my arms in circles as I pointed to the forest of pink trees, blue grass, and the yellow sky.

"I do see all of this," Edward mimicked me by moving his hands in the circular motions I had made.

"I mean the pink trees, yellow sky, and blue grass." I yelled at him, slouching forward. It wasn't fair! I finally convinced him that I could open the gate and we find out that we see two different things. I knew he thought I was crazy, hell I thought I was crazy. I sat on the grass and frowned. There had to be a logical explanation to all of this.

"The sun is about to come up," Edward warned me.

I looked up at the sky and frowned. "The sun is already up. It's what's making the sky yellow." I raised my finger in the air and pointed to the yellow sky. Edward glanced up at the sky before turning back towards me. He raised an eyebrow.

I let out a loud sigh. We were getting nowhere. So far the only thing that I was convinced about was that I was truly in Imagination Land. If I wasn't there would be no way to explain Edward or the cemetery filled with dead fictional characters. But there were so many things that needed to be explained. Why was I in Imagination Land? Why can Edward see me but not the pink trees, blue grass, and yellow sky? And how do I get back home? I had a job, a boyfriend, and a life. I couldn't live in Imagination Land forever.

"You say this is Imagination Land," Edward broke me out of my thoughts. He didn't sound convinced, he sounded annoyed.

I nodded. "And that's Imagination Land's Cemetery." I pointed to the cemetery behind him.

Edward rolled his eyes but didn't look behind him. "How did you create Imagination Land?"He asked. It was obvious that he was humoring me.

"When I seven I started to tell myself stories and as away to come back to them I created Imagination Land, so I could –" My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. I let out a happy gasp and quickly pulled myself to my feet. "I got it!" I screamed at Edward. He pulled back in shock and frowned at me. "I know how to get out of Imagination Land, or at least see what you're seeing."

I started to jump around in circles as I lifted arms in the air. I was so happy that I was literally jumping for joy. I created Imagination Land so I had some sort of filing cabinet for the stories that I told myself. Whenever I wanted to tell myself a story, I would think about the plot and then the story would start playing for me like a movie. I just had to think about what I wanted to see and the characters would act it out for me.

I stopped jumping and turned to a very scared Edward. "Um," I thought about how I was going to do this. "So you're seeing Forks Washington, right?" I asked. I had personally never been to Forks, so it was like Imagination Land for me. Even though I had done research on it, all the surroundings and homes were created by imagination, even if they were based off actual places.

Edward nodded, slowly.

"Ok," I started to talk to myself. "If we're Forks, than that must mean it's very green." I glanced at the trees. The pink bark was starting to get darker. I let out an eager gasp and bit back a scream. It was working. "You said it was almost dawn." I glanced at Edward, the grey brick wall that he was leaning on, was starting to lighten up and turn a copper red. My eyes widened and I fought back a squeal.

Edward nodded, answering my question.

The sky was starting to darken and more trees were starting to reveal themselves, this time the bark was brown with green moss glued to it. I looked around, the once blue grass was now a very dark green and even a little wet from the morning dew. Because it was Forks, there were clouds in the black sky. I took several steps back as I admired my handy work.

"Can you see it now?" Edward asked when I dodged a tree and stepped over a root that was sticking out of the ground.

I nodded. "It's really green," I observed. "I should have made y'all moved to Dallas or somewhere similar. I hate green." I mumbled the last part to myself. To my surprise, and I'm sure a little of his own, Edward actually chuckled. I turned towards him. He was smiling to himself as he shook his head. I wasn't sure if he was laughing at the idea of living in Texas or if he was still amused by the thought of me creating him.

"So you see it now?" Edward asked again.

I nodded. "I see the green trees, green grass, and I'm pretty sure if it wasn't in the middle of the night the sky would be green to."

Edward chuckled again. "Welcome to Forks," He pulled himself off the brick wall and started to walk towards the forest.

"Wait," I yelled after him. He stopped in his tracks and frowned at me. "Please don't leave me yet." I begged. "I have no idea where I am and I'm pretty sure that if you leave right now I'll go back to Imagination Land and as much as I enjoy bright colors, the pink trees were starting to scare me."

Edward sighed before walking towards me again. "What does the sign to the cemetery say?" Edward asked pointing to the cemetery behind me.

I turned around and frowned. It wasn't the cemetery that I had witnessed in Imagination Land. There were still clouds forecasting the sky but instead of the cemetery looking like a Stephen King movie, it looked like a normal cemetery. The grass, from what I could tell, was green, the brick walls were the color of copper bricks, there was no fog hovering over the tombstones, and I was pretty sure that when the sun rose, the light from the sun would brighten the cemetery. There were also several more rows of tombstones.

I looked back at Edward before reading the sign above it. "Forks Cemetery," I read aloud. I frowned and turned towards Edward. "This isn't the same cemetery."

"Yes it is," Edward walked towards me.

"If this is the same cemetery that you saw than why couldn't you open it?" I snapped back at him, angry at the several unanswered questions that were now beginning to rise.

"Because I don't have a key," Edward pointed to the gates. I turned my attention back to where he was pointing. There was a chain, a normal bike chain, with a lock holding the gates together. I frowned at it and wrinkled my forehead.

"Why didn't you just open it with you vampire strength?" I asked.

"Because than they would have known I broke in," Edward explained.

"But you said no one could get in the cemetery," I brought up another point.

"Unless they have a key," Edward said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind of was.

"Oh," I frowned. "But then how was I able to open it with the rhyme?" I asked, I looked at the gate behind me.

"I don't know," Edward sounded less cocky. I turned back towards him. He was frowning. "That's the only reason I haven't left you."

I didn't know if I should take that personally or not. I decided not to. I was pretty sure I would have said the same thing if I was in his position. I frowned along with him and let my back lean against the bars of the gates. They moved under the sudden shock of my weight. I growled in frustration.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked, looking at him.

"Would you mind talking to Carlisle?" Edward looked up at me curiously.

My first reaction was to jump up and down and scream "yes" at the top of my lungs. But I was trying to look indifferent about it. Edward was going to take me to his house, which meant that I could finally meet his family. Even though Edward was the main character in my novel, I had still enjoyed writing about his 'family' members.

Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful creature to walk on the face of the Earth, her husband Emmett McCarty, the strongest of the Cullen family. Mary Alice Brandon, the smallest of the Cullens but one of the most important because of her ability to see the future, her husband Jasper Whitlock, a civil war veteran from the south that can manipulate people's emotions, and finally Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Evenson, the "parents" of the Cullen children.

"If you think that's best." I finally choked out.

Edward nodded once before taking a step closer to me. His movements were swift, almost like he was gliding. I watched him closely as he stepped in front of me and held out his hand. I frowned at it. I wanted to grab it and let him take me wherever he had planned but my common sense got in the way, so I just stared at it.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Edward promised. I glanced up at his face. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were a straight line. I swallowed audibly before handing him my hand. He wrapped his cold fingers around and pushed me closer to him. I looked to the side and nodded toward the dirt trail that led to a parking lot. "I know a short cut." Edward answered my unspoken question.

"Wait," I pulled away from him and glanced back at the cemetery. "I have a question." I looked back at Edward. He was staring at me curiously. "When I was saying the names in there," I nodded my head to the cemetery. "They weren't really the names of the people on the tombstones, were they?"

Edward shook his head.

I bit my lip. "How did your parents get there?" I asked, glancing back at the cemetery again. "They died in Chicago. Shouldn't they still be buried in a cemetery there?"

Edward's face dropped. I bit my lip again, this time so I wouldn't start screaming at the top of my lungs. I was happy, no europhic, to know that I had found a loop hole in this crazy little fictional world that I had created.

"They weren't buried properly in Chicago," Edward explained. My face dropped. "So I bought them a tombstone here and had them buried properly."

"Oh," I grimaced. I knew I should have been happy for him, but I was still recovering from the disappointment of realizing that I had not yet found a loop hole. Everything made sense, well almost everything; I still didn't know how I was able to open the gate.

"Can we go?" Edward asked, holding out his hand.

"Why do we need to hold hands?" I asked handing him mine.

"You should know."He smiled at me, exposing his perfect white teeth.

I frowned at him but it was too late to ask questions. It was all swift movement. One minute I was on the floor, the next my knees were straddling Edward's waist as he held me tightly to his back. He kept a firm grip on my wrists that were now around his neck. I could feel his body rise and fall as he ran through the forest, expertly dodging trees. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his back. I was really starting to regret making him so fast.

I was never the one for speed. It was part of the consequences of being the daughter of chief of police. I was taught to obey the law, even if it was just a minor traffic violation like going over the speed limit. I also never had a car, even after my book ended up on New York Best Sellers list, that was able to go past forty-five without wanting to die. So riding on Edward's back as he reached, what I could only assume would be over fifty miles per an hour, was very scary.

Edward let go of my knees and gently pulled my hands away from his neck when he had came to a complete stop. The trip had lasted no longer than a couple of minutes. I frowned, I didn't remember ever mentioning that his house was close to a cemetery before. When he was sure I could stand on my own, he let go of my wrist. Too bad for him, I have the worst balance in the history of humanity, so I ended up falling on my bottom anyways. He turned to me in shock, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. He raised an eyebrow.

"My legs feel jell-o," I groaned as I rubbed the lower part of my back.

Edward frowned at me. "Are you ok?" He asked, holding out his hand.

I nodded. "My bottom was just trying to get acquainted with the ground." I mumbled grabbing his hand. It didn't take him long to pull me to my feet. I lost my balance and took a step forward. Edward let go of my hand and quickly grabbed onto my shoulders so he could help straighten me out.

"You're not very balanced, are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really," I admitted separating my feet slightly so I could have better balance. Edward smiled at me and removed his hands from my shoulders.

"Stay here," He ordered. I frowned, just now realizing that I had no idea where I was.

We were in the middle of a driveway. There were several cars laid out by us. I knew immediately which car belonged to whom, but I wasn't interested in the vehicles as much as the house that we were standing outside of. My mouth dropped open.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "It's exactly how I imagined it."

The house was built over a century ago. Esme had it restored when Carlisle and the rest of her family moved in. The only touch up she had made, besides taking out the southern wall to replace with a window (but that wasn't visible from the front), was the white paint coating. The original color was a pee yellow, Esme didn't like it.

"Stay here," Edward ordered again. "I don't want to scare them."

"Good luck scaring Alice." I mumbled dryly but did as he said.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Not a long chapter but if I write anymore it'll probably be like twenty pages long and I wouldn't be able to work on any more updates. I'm going to bed. I have officially written four stories, update things. That's a lot of writing. I'm going to finish _Coffin of Love_ and _Sex and Vampires_ tomorrow, I promise. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise the next chapter is going to be like ten times more awesome (I already have the first part written). I like it at least. There's a lot of explaining and Bella gets to meet the family, which means Emmett. And if you know my stories, I always give Emmett the best lines. Anyways, please leave a review. The more reviews the faster update.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	4. Carlisle's Office

**A/N:** Wow, I did a lot of writing. I have like a blister on m thumb from typing so much. I've been working on my stories non-stop for like hours. I didn't go to sleep till like eight yesterday and got up at two in the afternoon. I wanted to make sure that I got everything out as soon as possible and this one was surprisingly finished first. I thought it would be _Coffin of Love_ but that didn't work out in my favor. Make sure to review. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"I shut my eyes in order to see."  
-Paul Gauguin

**Carlisle's Office  
**

I stared at the paintings on the wall in Carlisle's office. When Edward came back for me, he told me to go straight to Carlisle's office and wait for him there. I did as he said, not wanting to piss him or anyone else off. It was very awkward to be alone in an office that didn't belong to me. Especially, when the owner of the office could hear my every move.

"I should have made them mermaids," I mumbled to myself, no longer enjoying the idea of writing a novel about vampires. "Mermaids with the ability to fly or something stupid like that. See if that novel gets published after that."

I was mindlessly ranting to myself. I often did this when I was aggravated. That's actually how I came up with the idea for the story Edward was in. I was angry at one of my exes for breaking it off with me and so I made fun of the fact that he puts glitter on his hands and within minutes I was writing down notes for a potential story where vampires sparkled in the sunlight.

"Mermaids?" A smooth voice came from behind me.

I jumped from the shock and accidently ran into the book case that was standing only a few inches from me. The case started to shake and lean forward. My breath caught in my throat and my hands shakily went to grab the case so that it, and the many books inside of it, didn't fall.

Edward and Carlisle were right in front of the case within seconds. Their long hands were pushing the books back as they forced the case back against the wall. The case was taller than them, so some of the books fell out before they could push the bookcase back into its proper place.

I stepped away from the bookcase and blushed with embarrassment. I was trying to avoid running into the painting but ended up tripping over a podium that was holding a vase. I didn't remember writing about the podium with the vase on top of it (or even remember seeing it when I walked into the room) but I was pretty sure it was there when it shattered into pieces. One of the broken pieces sliced my arm open.

"Ouch," I hissed grabbing onto my arm.

Edward and Carlisle's heads snapped towards me. Their eyes were growing wide and their noses were flaring.

My mouth dropped open and my breathing became heavy. I was a human stuck in a house filled with vampires and to make things worse – I was bleeding.

--

Nurse Jessica Stanley hated her job. She hated her job more than she hated her ex-boyfriend, Mike Newton, for leaving her so he could sleep with that wannabe author, Isabella Swan. So, when she caught word that the new celebrity patient, Isabella Swan, was in a coma and needed a nurse. Nurse Stanley wasted no time to volunteer to be Ms. Swan's nurse for her stay at the hospital.

Nurse Stanley was never the kindest of the nurses. She was always rough with her patients, her hands were extremely cold, and she had a tendency to be melodramatic, taking whatever was bothering her at the time out on the unexpecting patients in front of her. Luckily Ms. Swan was in a coma, so she could not hear Nurse Stanley _poorly_ quote a great Shakespearian play.

"If you tickle me, do I not laugh?" Nurse Stanley screamed at the comatose patient. "If you poison me, do I not die?"

Nurse Stanley stopped quoting Shakespeare and stared at the brain dead Isabella Swan. Nurse Stanley was getting nowhere with her speech, she wasn't feeling good about herself, like should have. There was something missing. She sighed and reached into the pocket of the lab coat, she had stolen it from one of the doctors, and pulled out a scalpel.

"If you prick me," She grabbed Isabella's arm and turned it over so she could see the pale skin. "Do I not bleed?"

Nurse Stanley ran a scalpel over the exposed arm of Isabella Swan. The blood pooled to the surface immediately and started to run down Isabella's arm. Nurse Stanley stuffed the scalpel back into the pocket of the lab coat and pulled the coat off her shoulders and quickly stuffed it behind the recliner. Then she ran to the door of her patient's room and pulled the handle so it would open.

"We need a doctor," Nurse Stanley screamed into the hall way. "I think Isabella Swan just had a seizure and accidently cut herself."

--

"What did you trip on?" Edward asked as Carlisle stitched up my arm.

I was sitting on Carlisle's office desk, looking everywhere but he needle that was digging into my arm. No one had attacked me after I had fallen and cut open my arm. In fact, they did just the opposite. Carlisle helped me to my feet and Edward continued to put up the books I had knocked down. I apologized, several times, for nearly knocking down the book case and destroying the vase. But Carlisle just shook his head and asked to see my arm.

"The podium that was holding the vase," I admitted, blushing.

Edward shot a glance at Carlisle, frowning. I flinched but it wasn't from the pain, I was just that embarrassed. I was always clumsy, which is why I became an author. It's hard to hurt yourself when you're just sitting in front of a computer. Sure, I had accidently gotten a paper cut a few times, but nothing bad had happened to me, nothing like this.

"What vase?" Edward asked, still frowning.

"The one that was –" I glanced over at the picture where the remains of a shattered vase and a broken podium should be but there was nothing there. The podium and the shattered vase were gone. I banged my head on my upraised palm. "Of course it would disappear." I grimaced.

Edward grabbed my wrist that was attached to the hand that I was banging my forehead on. "How did this happen," He moved his fingers further down my arm so I could see the bruises that coated my wrist.

"I didn't even know that was there." I gasped and looked back at Edward, he was frowning at me. "I swear I had no idea it was there." My eyes were still wide from the shock of realizing that random bruises and cuts were showing up on my body. Was I being attacked by a pack of wild dogs at home?

"I think you should go lie down." Carlisle told me as he patted my arm.

"You're done?" I couldn't hide my shock. I looked at my arm; it was all stitched up, neatly. "I didn't even feel anything." I smiled at him.

"Good." Carlisle smiled back at me. "I still think you should lie down, we'll talk about this when you've had some time to rest, I'm sure this must be very stressful on you."

"I don't have anywhere to sleep." I reminded him, quickly. I didn't want to make things awkward with him by camping out in the woods by the side of their house.

"That's no problem," Carlisle's smile didn't falter. "You can stay the night in Edward's room. I'm sure it shouldn't be hard to find a pillow; a blanket might be a little more difficult. But I'm sure we'll find something for you."

He nodded his head towards Edward, probably telling him something that I wasn't allowed to hear, before walking out of the room – leaving me alone with Edward, which I surprisingly didn't mind.

"He thinks I'm weird." I grimaced.

"He's just confused," Edward tried to comfort me. "Do you want me to show you where you'll be sleeping?" He quickly changed the subject.

I sighed but pushed myself off the desk anyways. I wasn't tired. I was everything that was opposite of tired. I was excited, anxious, nervous, confused, angry, and bunch of other emotions that a person might go through when they realized that they're stuck in this alter reality filled with fictional characters that they had created.

"What is the rest of your family going to think?" I asked when we got to the door of Carlisle's office.

"The same thing they always think when something like this happens to me." Edward smiled at me as he opened the door.

I didn't know if he was trying to make a joke or if this really had really happened to him before. I decided to believe that he was trying to make a joke. It would make things less confusing for me.

The house was silent as Edward led me up the stairs to the third floor where his room was located. I was slightly curious to know if this house was always this quiet or if his family was trying to be on their best behavior for my benefit. I couldn't imagine how awkward it must for them.

"Here we go," Edward stopped in front of the door to his room.

"You don't mind sharing your room with me for the night, do you?" I asked. No one had asked what his opinion on the sleeping arrangement was and I didn't want to kick him out of his room, or be a bigger nuisance.

"Of course I don't mind." Edward frowned at me as he opened the door.

My mouth fell open when I saw just how big his room really was. "Damn," I breathed out. "And I thought Carlisle's office was big."

I was pretty sure I could fit my whole house in his room. The southern wall, just like I had predicted, was cut out and replaced with a window. Another wall was filled with a stereo and a bookshelf of CDs, all arranged by his personal taste and the year they came out. Edward had a lot of time on his hand and spent most of it studying, playing music, or organizing his CD collection. There was a black leather couch in the middle of the room, I assumed this would be my make shift bed, until we figure out how to send me back home.

"We don't have any beds," Edward stated the obvious. "I hope you don't mind spending the night on the couch."

"That's ok," I shook my head and went to sit on the floor in front of the couch. "I'll just camp out on the floor."

"Are you sure?" Edward sounded confused. "It doesn't look like it would be very comfortable."

"I'm ok," I smiled at him and pulled my knees to my chest. "I've been too big of a nuisance anyways." I looked down at my stitched arm. "I don't want to be an even bigger one by sleeping on your couch."

"It's really no problem – "

Edward was going to say more, but I shook my head, telling him that I wasn't going to budge.

"I don't think Esme is going to like this very much." Edward grimaced as he walked to the door.

I frowned, I didn't hear anyone knocking. Right when I thought that, a loud knock echoed through the room.

My first reaction was to hide behind the couch and hope that I didn't look like that big of a loser. My second reaction was to go greet the person behind the door head on – so I could get the awkwardness of the situation out of the way. But unfortunately, I just sat there and stared silently at the door and waited for Edward to open it.

It was Esme. She was just as I described her in my book. She was average height with her caramel hair falling gracefully over her heart shaped face. She was frowning at Edward – no at me.

I bit my bottom lip and blushed. I didn't know if she was angry at me for potentially hurting everything they had worked so hard for, confused to why I was claiming to have written a book using them as my characters, or disappointed that I was still here. I turned away quickly, not wanting to seem rude for staring too long.

"Edward," Esme whispered loud enough so I could hear her.

I cringed as I waited for the insults to come.

"Why is she sitting on the floor?" Esme sounded disappointed. "Aren't you going to let her sleep on the couch, don't be rude to our new guest."

I turned around towards her and opened my mouth. I didn't really know what to say. What do you say when your vampire hostess wags her finger at your vampire roommate when you don't accept his offer of letting you sleep on his bed? It was one of those questions that I'm pretty sure even Jeeves didn't have an answer for.

"I'm really sorry Bella," Esme walked into the room, her arms were full with a blanket and two pillows. "We're not used to having guests over and this is all I could find." She frowned at me as she placed the blanket and pillow on the couch.

"No," I shook my head and got to my feet. "It's great, thank you." I smiled at her.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Esme smiled awkwardly at me before walking out of the room, shooting a glare at Edward. He smiled back at her.

"You got me in trouble with my mom." Edward smiled at me. I guess Esme was still within earshot because the only time that the Cullens ever really called Esme "mom" was when they were trying to get back on her good side.

I frowned at him. "I knew this was asking too much. I can leave if you want. I don't mind sleeping –"

Edward shook his head. "You're fine Bella." He continued to smile at me. "I was just implying that Esme is a little disappointed that you would rather sleep on the floor than on the couch. Are you a vegan that's trying to get back at the world by avoiding any and all things leather?"

"I don't want to be rude," I grimaced at the couch.

"You're not being rude." Edward gestured the couch.

I shook my head and grabbed the blanket and pillows. I threw the pillows in the ground and wrapped the blanket around me so when I went to join the pillow on the floor, I had made myself my own sleeping bag.

"If you really want to sleep outside, I'm pretty sure we have a tent in the garage and at least a dozen sleeping bags. Emmett can pitch up the tent and I can make sure the coyotes don't eat you."

"You're not funny," I growled at him pulling the blanket closer to my chin.

Edward chuckled softly.

I closed my eyes and snuggled into the pillow. I felt like I had just drunk a half gallon of coffee. I was wired and if I wasn't so clumsy, I was pretty sure I would be ready to run a marathon.

"I can't get to sleep." My eyes shot open and I lifted my back from the floor.

Edward, who was sitting on the couch, turned his head towards me and frowned. "You haven't even tried. You had your eyes closed for a full two seconds."

"But I'm not tired." I informed him as I pulled myself off the floor and went to sit next to him on the couch – Esme's blanket still wrapped around me. I pulled my feet onto the leather and stared at him.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you said you were going to sleep on the floor?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I am," I nodded. "But I'm not sleeping yet, so I figured I would keep you company till I get tired."

"I think that you should –"

"What's your favorite color?" I interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" Edward frowned.

"What's your favorite color?" I repeated the question.

Edward blinked. "Blue." He hesitated before answering. "Shouldn't you alre-"

"Why didn't you want to date Rosalie?" I interrupted him again.

This threw Edward off. His eyes widened and leaned back into the couch. His mouth opened and closed, much like a fish. He stared at me in confusion and shock. It's not very often that a vampire gets caught off guard – especially ones that can read minds, so I guess he didn't know how to react.

"What?" Edward finally choked out.

"Why didn't you want to date Rosalie?" I asked my question again. "When I introduced her character to you, I had every intention of making her your girlfriend but you kept on turning her down, not that she would ask. She didn't seem that interested in you either." I frowned.

"Rosalie is like a sister." Edward avoided my question.

"You're avoiding the question." I raised an eyebrow. "Are you that embarrassed by it?" I twisted my body so I was staring at him.

"You're the author," Edward snapped at me. "You tell me why I didn't want to date her."

"I don't know."I raised my hands in defeat. "I always thought it was because you would find someone else, but no one ever came up. Every girl that had enough courage to ask you out, you shot down. It was like I had no control over you and you were writing your own story, it got really aggravating after awhile." I admitted.

Edward frowned. "What do you mean?" I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I mentally kick myself for bringing it up.

"You just," I tried to be more careful with my words. "When I first started the story, I had intended it to be a romantic love story where you find your true love and live – exist – happily ever after. But you changed that on me. Every person that I brought into your life – existence, you would turn down, even Tanya."

"How do you know Tanya?" Edward had lost the shock in his voice; it was now confusion and a hint of sadness. I had touched on a sensitive subject for him.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm putting you in a bad mood. I need to stop doing that to people. My boyfriend, or would it be ex-boyfriend, used to say I had a tendency to bring out the worst emotions in people." I smiled apologetically at him before I pulled myself off the couch. "I'll try to go to sleep."

Edward didn't say anything to me. He just stared at me, emotionlessly. I kneeled on the ground and started to fluff at my pillows. I knew I wasn't tired, but I was pretty sure if I lied in silence for long enough, the boredom would put me to sleep.

I closed my eyes and started to mentally count vampire sheep.

--

"Comatose patients don't have seizures." Dr. Moran screamed at Nurse Stanley.

"That hasn't been proven," Nurse Stanley spat back at the doctor. "Besides, I saw it with my own eyes, are you accusing me of lying doctor?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Dr. Moran spat at Nurse Stanley.

Dr. Moran was very well aware of Nurse Stanley's tendencies to blow things out of proportion and the increasing number of 'accidents' that happened when patients were under her care. He had talked to the chief of medicine, several times, about removing Nurse Stanley from the practice, but the chief wouldn't budge.

"Stay away from Isabella Swan." Dr. Moran screamed at the now crying nurse before walking out of the supply closet.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I hate making her a villain but it's so crucial to the story and I needed a reason why someone would do that to Bella and Jessica was the first person that came to mind. So what do you think of the chapter? The characters kind of took it in a different direction than I expected, not that I mind, I like this idea so much better than my old idea. So I would love you forever and always if you review this chapter. I'm excited that I got Esme in this story. I never get to write about her, Carlisle, or Rosalie. The funny thing is that Esme is one of my favorite characters. Remember to review!

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	5. Dangerous Showers

**A/N:** I got 1k! Over a thousand people on fanfiction have me on their favorite author list. Yay, thank you so much guys. That's amazing. Thank you. So a lot of theories have been going around about the ending. I can't tell you how it's going to end. I can tell you that I have it written it out (I already have the epilogue to this story written, I couldn't help it, I wanted to write the ending to this story that badly). I can also tell you that I love this story's ending. I can't tell you if it's going to be a happy or sad ending because I love surprises and I don't like ruining things for people. But I can tell you it's defiantly worth the ride to get to this ending. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Genius begins where rules end."  
-William Blake

**Dangerous Showers  
**

I had dreamt about a hospital room. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, but I could listen. I heard many different things while I was in that room. The nurse, obviously not the nicest person in the world, hated her job and was angry at a doctor, whose name I couldn't remember, for telling her to stay away from her patient – which I think was me.

A mother, whose face I never saw, was crying by the bedside the patient – which I still think was me.

I couldn't understand much of what they were saying. It was like hearing everything through a tube, if I didn't pay close attention the voices started to sound like the adults on _Peanuts_. But from what I could understand, the patient that they were taking care of had accidently got a cut on her arm and bruises were on her wrist, but the doctor didn't know how they had gotten there and in the state of furry blamed the nurse, which I wouldn't have been surprised if she put it there. She wasn't very nice.

"You talk in your sleep." Edward told me when he was sure I was awake.

"How did I get onto the couch?" I asked, not opening my eyes but running my hand over the smooth leather. Edward was right. The floor was nowhere near as comfortable as his couch was. I was fighting the urge of snuggling closer to the covers and seeing how many more hours of sleep I could come up with.

"I put you there." He answered in a matter of fact voice.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to sleep on the couch." I groaned, still not opening my eyes. His couch was _really_ comfortable. I was on the verge of falling asleep when something Edward had said sent a wave of shock and fear through my body, making me open my eyes and forcing my back off the couch.

"What did I tell you in my sleep?" I screamed at Edward, even though at the moment I had no idea where he was.

Edward chuckled softly.

My eyes narrowed on him when I finally caught his figure leaning against the southern window. He was smiling at me, his face sticking out against the sunless sky. It was raining outside, which wasn't uncommon in Forks.

"Nothing really," Edward finally admitted. "I think you were responding to things that were happening in your dream. You did say something about wanting a new nurse, but then you just rolled over and mumbled something about chocolate pudding."

I blushed when I realized what part of the dream he had been talking about. Someone, I wasn't able to focus in enough to make out a face, was eating a cup of pudding above me and a small amount fell on my cheek. I got angry and yelled at the person to wipe it off, which they did.

"So," I tried to find something to change the subject. "Does Carlisle still want to talk to me?"

Edward nodded.

"Actually, do you think before we talk to him that I can maybe have a –" I stopped talking as I tried to think of a good word for what I needed to do. "I need to –" I started a new sentence. I still didn't know what to call it without it being embarrassing.

I looked at Edward for help. His eyebrows were creased and he was frowning at me.

I sighed. "I really need to use your bathroom." I finally blurted out.

Edward's eyes widened with understanding and he quickly nodded his head.

I blushed and pulled myself off the couch. The next fifteen minutes (I wanted to take a shower to) were going to be the single most embarrassing moment in my human life. Vampires can hear _everything_.

--

"I can't believe you dropped pudding on your daughter's face." Renee growled at Charlie as she licked the napkin that she was holding her hand and rubbed it on her daughter's cheek.

"You could have warned me her eyes were open." Charlie snapped at Renee.

"Comatose patients open their eyes all the time Charlie." Renee snapped back at him. Of course, she forgot to mention that when she first saw Isabella open her eyes she ran across the hospital looking for her doctor, screaming about Isabella being awake.

"Is there any progress?" Charlie asked, sitting in a chair next to the cot where Isabella lied.

"No," Renee shook her head. "They think that she had a seizure." She grimaced. "That's how she got that." She gestured to the stitches on her daughter's arm. "They don't know how she got the bruises on her wrist though." She ran her finger over her daughter's wrist.

Charlie frowned. "Do you think that she'll wake up?"

Renee snapped her head towards him and growled. "I don't _think_. I _know_."

Charlie held up his arms in defense. "Sorry," He mumbled.

A loud knock came from the door and the parents turned around to see Nurse Stanley walk into the room. She smiled sweetly at her patient's parents and held up a sponge.

"Sorry to bother you." She lied. "But it's time for Ms. Swan's sponge bath…"

--

I flinched away from the water that was bounding on my back. I was expecting a nice hot shower that would loosen my muscles and make me feel brand new. But for some reason the Cullen's had _amazing_ water pressure and it was hitting my skin so hard that it was actually leaving bruises.

I leaned down and started to twist the handle that controlled the hot water. The handle twisted but the water pressure and temperature didn't go down. I hissed in pain as the water continued to beat against my back heating up. My fingers started to twist the handle harder but nothing changed.

The handle snapped off and I fell back from the shock. The water stopped beating down my back but instead found a new location on my lower stomach. My eyes widened and I let out a scream of pain as I watched the steaming water burn my skin.

I tried to get up. I really did. I was pushing against the bottom of the bathtub but my hand kept on slipping. My feet started to hit against the side of the bathtub so I could push my back off the bottom of the bathtub but it kept on slipping. The water only got stronger and hotter. I squinted my eyes and continued to hiss from the pain. It felt like I was being boiled alive.

--

"Hi Jessica," Dr. Weber greeted Nurse Stanley as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "How's Isabella doing?"

Dr. Weber was a big fan of Isabella's bestselling novel. She treated it like her own personal bible. She always had a copy of the book with her on person and another on her book shelf that _no one_ touched, not even her. She had met Ms. Swan on many different occasions, even getting her 

book signed. So when word spread around hospital that Isabella was going to be a patient in the hospital that she worked at, Ms. Weber, an OBGYN, made sure to get full updates on Ms. Swan's condition.

Nurse Stanley looked up at Dr. Weber and shrugged. It's not that Nurse Stanley didn't like Dr. Weber, out of all the doctors in the hospital Dr. Weber was Nurse Stanley's favorite, but Nurse Stanley wasn't in the mood to talk about Ms. Swan's condition.

"She's fine." Nurse Stanley finally answered. "She's stable and besides the seizure last night, nothing has changed."

"She had a seizure?" Dr. Weber gasped. "But I thought that –"

"Well this one did." Nurse Stanley snapped back.

"Sorry, I was just asking." Dr. Weber mumbled in defense.

Nurse Stanley sighed. It wasn't Dr. Weber's fault that she was in a bad mood. While Nurse Stanley was 'cleaning' Ms. Swan with boiling hot water, Isabella's mother walked in requesting that she helped Nurse Stanley clean her daughter. Nurse Stanley tried to decline the mother's offer but Isabella's mother had already taken her place next to the nurse.

Because of the intrusion, Nurse Stanley had to dump the hot water that she boiled for this special occasion and hide the scars that she had placed on Isabella's body already. Admittedly, it took less time with two people but it was an inconnivance for Nurse Stanley. She was enjoying pouring the burning water on her patient's skin.

"How was your date with Ben last night?" Nurse Stanley quickly changed the subject.

Dr. Weber blushed. "I really like him." She admitted. "He's really sweet and…"

Nurse Stanley sighed and only half listened to the conversation. Her mind was on Isabella Swan and how she could get her alone again. Dr. Moran didn't trust her alone with medical stuff (even the minor things) and Isabella's mother wanted to help with the bathing. It seemed that the whole world was against Nurse Stanley…

--

"It left bruises." Edward observed, his cold hand running over my bare back. A shiver ran down my spine but it felt nice to have something cold touch my skin.

I was lying on my stomach across Carlisle's desk as Carlisle sprayed an ointment on my back to help with the pain and to make sure the burns didn't get infected.

Edward came in after me when he heard my screams. He didn't seem to care that I was naked and couldn't (no matter how hard I tried) get a good enough grip to pull myself up. He yanked away the shower curtains and pulled me away from the boiling water. After about five minutes of trying to figure out how to turn off the water without a handle to the faucet (admittedly when he noticed that there wasn't a faucet handle, I kind of smiled) he wrapped me awkwardly in a towel and carried me back to Carlisle's office.

It was awkward trying to explain to Carlisle and Edward what had happened as they laid me across Carlisle's desk. Carlisle was careful about my privacy and didn't want to make anything more uncomfortable than they already were. He asked me twice before checking the burns on the lower part of my stomach and made sure the towel covered everything that didn't need to be seen (Edward had brought another towel for my upper half).

"I've never seen anyone so accident prone." Edward mumbled softly to himself.

"I'm not that bad." I grimaced.

"You got second degree burns from taking a shower. Not to mention yesterday you fell over a vase – that wasn't there."

Edward had a pretty strong point. Even before I ended up in Imagination Land I had a tendency to attract danger. I met my boyfriend because his best friend nearly ran me over with his car. If Mike hadn't been standing next to me and pulled me out of the way, I was pretty sure that I would have died.

I grimaced into my arm. I was clumsy but this was starting to turn into _Final Destination_. Maybe the car crash was supposed to kill me and by still being alive, death is trying to finish the job. I would have to ask Edward if he could rent the _Final Destination_ movies. I wanted to see how they ended and if I could get any tips from it.

"All done," Carlisle gently patted the only part of my back that wasn't bruised or burned.

I didn't know if I should roll over, pull myself up, or just lie there. I decided to just lie there until someone told me what to do. Then I realized that this was Carlisle's desk and I'm sure he would like to go back to studying. So I awkwardly wrapped the towels around my body and tried to twist around so I could get off his desk without hurting myself and revealing too much.

Carlisle grabbed onto my towels and Edward helped me into sitting position or at least tried, it took us three attempts to get my stomach off of the desk without me freaking out or doubling over in pain.

"I'll see if Esme has anything for you to try on." Carlisle told me when I was sitting on the desk instead of lying.

"No," I shook my head. "You've done too much for me already. "I'll just wear what clothes I have now." I smiled awkwardly at him and was about to pull myself off the desk so he could get back to studying but Edward was in front of me holding my hands down.

"Don't be silly." His voice was hard. "The blue jeans will aggravate the burns and then they will get infected and we might have to amputate something."

"You would have to amputate my something?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I was pretty sure it was almost impossible to amputate my stomach.

Edward sighed in defeat. I guess the lie didn't work as well as he hoped. "You're still not wearing your clothes." He snapped at me and looked at Carlisle. "Ask Alice. She'll know what would be good for her to wear."

"But I'm too tall and fat to fit into Alice's clothes." I growled at Edward.

Carlisle wasn't able to hide his shock, which made me mentally kick myself. I hadn't had time to explain my story to him yet, you know with me tripping over the vase and getting second degree burns in the shower, so he was going off what Edward had said. I'm sure he trusted Edward but actually hearing me say that I knew what Alice looked like before ever meeting her probably caught him off guard.

"You're not fat." Edward snapped at me.

I looked back at him, forgetting about Carlisle's shock. "But I'm sure as hell not thin enough to fit in her clothes."

"You're being difficult." Edward growled at me.

"I'm not trying to be difficult." I snapped back at him. I didn't know why it was so easy for me to be around Edward, I guess living in his mind for so long I've gotten used to him – though he does have a tendency to surprise me.

"Then accept the kind gesture." He growled at me.

"But it's rude." I snapped at him. "I've been causing your family a lot of discomfort from being here and –"

"You two argue like a married couple." A high voice came from the doorway.

I stopped talking and straightened by back. I hadn't even heard Carlisle leave. I turned to see who was at the front door, though I had an idea who it was. A small girl – vampire – was standing in the doorway with a pile of dresses in her arms. She smiled brightly at me as she walked – danced – into the room.

I never realized how short 4'10" was until I saw what Alice looked like, next to Edward who is around 6'2" she looked like a dwarf, only cuter and more pixie shaped. Her back hair was cut short and spiked down and her white lips covered her small face with her smile. I couldn't help but smile back. She was really cute, even if she could kill me with her pinkie finger.

"So you must be Bella." She put the dresses on her shoulder and held out her hand.

I took it cautiously. "How did you know that I needed a –"

"Common sense," She smiled at me putting the dresses on the desk. "I didn't know what you looked like so I picked a variety of colors." She picked up a red evening gown type of dress and held it up to my chest before shaking her head and tossing the dress on the floor. Red was never a good color on me.

"You're a lot paler than I thought you'd be." Alice was talking to herself more than me as she held up a green dress (that I kind of liked) against my skin. She shook her head.

"Edward," She called Edward's name and dropped the green dress on top of the red dress and turned towards him. "Turn around and think about baseball for a minute."

Edward didn't ask any questions. He quickly turned around and stood deathly still. I kind of wondered if rigor mortis could affect vampires, it would defiantly explain a lot.

Alice put her cold hands on my waist and helped me scoot to my feet. "How did you get these burns?" She asked pulling the towel away from my chest.

"Alice." Edward growled, not turning around.

"It's fine." I protected Alice.

She smiled at me as she got onto the desk so she could help put the dress over my head. "So how did you get the burns?" She asked again and grabbed my arms and made me pull them over my head.

I flinched but didn't say anything. "The handle to the water faucet broke and I accidently fell. Then I couldn't get up because the bottom of the tub was slippery." It sounded even more pathetic the second time.

"That really sucks." Alice commented at me as she slipped the dress over my arms. "I hope that this dress doesn't aggravate the burns."

"It shouldn't." Edward answered, still not turning around.

Alice was a lot more careful when the dress rolled over my chest and onto my stomach. She stretched it out and made sure that nothing fit too snug. I doubted that the material (I think it was cotton) would have bothered the burns too much. But I was grateful that it was lose and the burns had room to breathe.

"Thank you Alice." I smiled at her when the dress fell to my knees.

"No problem." She smiled back at me and dropped to the floor next to me. "The back is cut out –" She ran her fingers lightly over one of my burns, I shivered – "So the burns have some room to breathe. Is the dress loose enough in the front?" She asked pulling at the front of the dress. The fabric stretched.

I nodded. "It feels fine. Thank you."

Alice shrugged and grabbed the remaining dresses. "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask."She gave Edward, who had turned back around, a smile and walked – danced – out of the room.

"You should have made her a dog." Edward mumbled as he walked next to me.

I looked up at him and shook my head. I was actually trying not to laugh. "I'm not going to make her a dog." I rolled my eyes.

"A penguin?" Edward offered.

I giggled and shook my head. "Do I look alright?" I asked quickly changing the subject and holding out my arms so Edward could see my dress.

"You look nice." Edward took a deep gulp and nodded his head. "I think that Carlisle still wants to talk to you though," Edward changed the subject. "That's if you still want to talk to him."

"Yeah," I nodded. "The more he knows about this, the more he can help me, right?"

"Right." Edward nodded.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** **Vote for me on **_**Twilight**_** Awards!** Link is on my profile! It's not for this story but _Cigarette Burns_ (my all human story) but I would love to win. Please and thank you. Also, I promise to update _Till Death Do Us Part_ next and then _Beautiful Disaster_. I promise to have it out at latest Wednesday but it will most likely be tomorrow. Thank you and reviews definitely makes my plot penguin dance. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	6. Explanations

**A/N:** When I got home from my first day of school, I fell asleep on top of my laptop. I didn't even get to finish checking my e-mail. Yeah, I was a little tired. Expect scattered update the next couple of weeks. I'm still trying to get use to waking up to an alarm clock and balancing my homework with my fanfiction work. I do have mostly bird classes but I do have classes that I do have to do work for (and a lot) but if my schedule does as good as I hope it will when I get it changed, I'll have more bird classes than actual courses.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"I believe in the imagination. What I cannot see is infinitely more important than what I can see."  
-Duane Michals

**Explanations**

I was lying awkwardly on Edward's couch. Carlisle wanted to make me as comfortable as possible and considering that I had been severely burned on my back and lower stomach that was harder than it looked. Edward kept his hand on my back and I laid my head on his lap. We spent about three minutes arguing about how stupid it was to have my head on his lap but he end up winning – again. Alice was right, we do sound like an old married couple.

"Sorry," I blushed. "This must be really awkward for you." I directed to Carlisle.

"It's no problem." Carlisle smiled at me. He had brought in a chair from his office and was seating in it across from Edward and I.

"You're fine Bella." Edward didn't hide his aggravation. I could feel Edward roll his eyes, not literally of course, but I knew that he rolled his eyes when he said it.

"I'm just saying that –"

"Let's not get into another argument." Edward sighed.

"I'm not getting into an argument. I'm simply stating that –"

Edward put his hand over my mouth and frowned at Carlisle.

My attention turned from one vampire to the other. Carlisle was smiling to himself and actually chuckling. I turned back to Edward and furrowed my eyebrows. His face was twisted and he looked like he was fighting back a grimace.

I opened my mouth and ran my tongue over his hand.

"Did you just lick me?" Edward ask but didn't remove his hand from my mouth.

I nodded.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at me in horror. "Why did you lick me?" He didn't sound angry but there was an undertone to his voice. Humor?

I pointed to his hand covering my mouth. He removed it immediately and asked me the question again, this time while he was chuckling. I frowned. Edward was never usually this playful and it was starting to make me reconsider my theory of being in Imagination Land.

"You taste like a flavorless popsicle." I commented trying to pull myself away from his lap.

"Wouldn't that be called ice?" Edward chuckled, holding me back down.

"Water has flavor." I countered. "It tastes like pollution. But I doubt you would know that considering you haven't drank water in a couple of decades."

"And whose fault is that?" Edward asked. His lips were twitching.

My first thought was that he was talking about Carlisle, but then I realized that he was referring to me. I was the one who created him, so I had control over what he could and couldn't do.

"It's technically your fault." I shot back at him.

He raised an eyebrow, his lips had stopped twitching and now he was grinning at me. "And how is it my fault Bella?"

A shiver went down my spine and I stared up at him in surprise. I wasn't use to the way he said my name, it made my stomach tighten and my heart race.

I blushed and turned away when I realized that I was staring. "Because," I tried to gather my thoughts. "I said so." I finally concluded.

Edward chuckled.

"I said you couldn't digest food but water isn't food." I continued elaborating on what I had just previously stated.

"Are you seriously arguing with me on whether or not it's my fault that I don't drink water?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I nodded. He was aggravating me. "I am. If you're going to put the blame on me, I'm going to put it back on you."

Edward looked at Carlisle and then back at me. "You're so confusing." He shook his head. "There is nothing normal about you." He couldn't hide his shock. That's what it was! It was shock! And to think that all this time I thought he was trying not to laugh at me.

Edward started to laugh.

Ok, maybe he was trying not to laugh at me. "I never said there was anything normal about me!" I snapped back at him. "I'm lying on a lap to a hundred seven year old vampire that is exactly like a character I wrote in a book. I'm pretty sure that makes me anything but normal."

"Speaking of the book you wrote." Carlisle interrupted Edward.

Both of our heads shot towards him. I had almost forgotten about Carlisle. I blushed but kept my eyes on him. We had come here to discuss theories on why I was here and why everyone looked like characters from my book.

"Sorry." Edward apologized. Surprisingly, his voice didn't sound very sorry. He sounded happy. I fought the urge to look at him. "I promise I won't bother her anymore, you can ask your questions now." Edward's voice was slowly losing its happy undertone and he sounded more serious.

Carlisle nodded at him. "Thank you. Now Bella if you would tell me what's the last thing you remember before you came to Forks."

I was grateful he didn't say Imagination Land. "Well I the last thing I remember…"

--

"Mrs. Dwyer." Dr. Moran walked into the room with his clipboard.

Renee Dwyer looked away from her daughter and stared impatiently at the doctor.

She hated the way that he had greeted her. If he had something important to say, he had better say it soon or else there was no reason for him to be here.

"Spit it out doctor." Renee snapped at him.

"We're giving Isabella a new doctor." He said quickly, not wanting to aggravate her anymore, she was his least favorite family member of Isabella Swan. Frankly, she kind of scared him.

Renee frowned. "Why are you getting her a new doctor?" She didn't like Dr. Moran that much but she also didn't want to break in a new doctor.

"He's specializes in cases like Isabella's. He'll be much more helpful than I am, Mrs. Dwyer." Dr. Moran smiled at Renee.

Renee frowned. "But I thought you said her case was normal." Renee grabbed onto her daughter's hand and squeezed it.

"Her brain waves aren't like a normal coma patient's." Dr. Moran started to explain.

Renee nodded as she pretended to understand what he was saying. In reality she had stopped listening to what Dr. Moran had to say a long time ago. He used complicated medical terms that went over her head and when she asked him to explain it to her, he made it sound even more complicated.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Dr. Moran asked, bringing Renee out of her thoughts.

Renee nodded. "Yes," she lied. "I understand."

Dr. Moran smiled. "Your new doctor will be in shortly to check up on his new patient."

--

"What is your book about?" Edward asked randomly, his hand running gently over the fabric of Alice's dress.

I had told Carlisle my story. He listened carefully and kept his face as expressionless as possible. It was impossible, for me at least, to know what his reaction was to all the news. It was slightly unnerving when he left so suddenly after thanking me for explaining my case. He nodded once towards Edward and then left.He wasn't rude about it. It was just seemed out of character.

"I already told you." I mumbled answering his question.

"No," Edward disagreed. "You told me why I'm still a hundred year old virgin."

I blushed.

"But you haven't told me what exactly your story is about." He stopped rubbing my back and pressed his hand gently against the center of my back where most of the burns were.

"It was supposed to be a love story," I tried to defend myself. "You were at the end of your rebellious years when I started it." I continued. "I didn't know what to do with you at first. I didn't have an outline and had no idea what the story how the story would morph, but it only took a couple of chapters before I realize that you were writing your own story."

"And that bothered you?" Edward asked.

"To no end." I groaned. "I used to get in fights with you in my imagination all the time."

Edward laughed. "You used to fight with me in your imagination?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I groaned. "And I would always lose!" I put my hands over my face.

"Kind of like you do now." Edward sounded happy again.

"Exactly!" I lifted my hands in the air to emphasize my agreement with him.

Edward was grinning.

"You're probably the most stubborn person on the face of existence." I growled at him.

Edward laughed.

I waited till he was finished laughing before asking my next question. "So does this mean that you believe my far fetch story?" I was anxious for his answer.

"I'm warming up to the idea." Edward nodded.

"You still think I'm crazy, don't you?" I sighed.

"A little." Edward admitted. "But that's because I'm not used to your reactions." He tried to explain. "The one person I'm deaf to is the only person that I don't understand." He sighed. "It's aggravating."

"I have no idea what it's like to predict one reaction and get another." I mumbled dryly to myself. It was kind of nice, in a sadistic sort of way, that I was giving Edward just as a hard time he had given me when I was writing my - his story.

Edward chuckled.

I yawned involuntarily. "I'm not tired." I added as soon as I was done yawning.

Edward smiled. "You could have fooled me." He started to rub my back again.

"I'm not." I lied. I was tired.

Edward lifted my head off his lap and I was about to sit up but he pushed me back down, this time my head rested on a pillow instead of his thigh. I frowned at the pillow and fought back another yawn.

"I'm not tired." I growled.

"I never said you were." Edward was standing in front of me.

I frowned at him. I kind of enjoyed lying on his lap.

"If I want to sleep –" I let out a yawned – "I'll sleep on the floor."

"I'm sure you will." Edward's voice was filled with doubt.

I closed my eyes. "I'm only resting my eyes." I informed Edward. "The medication Carlisle gave me is making them dry."

The last thing I remember was Edward laughing. And I was pretty sure it was at me.

--

Isabella's new doctor let out a gasp when his body jerked from the shock. He had never been able to get use to his coma patients opening their eyes randomly during an examination.

He let out a deep sigh of relief and went back to his examination. Even with all the wires and tubes connecting to Isabella, the new doctor couldn't take his eyes of her. She wasn't exceptionally beautiful, not like a model, but she was pretty.

"I liked your book." The new doctor started to talk to her. It was a personal belief that coma patients could hear him. "It was definitely different then I thought it would be." He continued. "I thought it was kind of funny that the main character and I –"

"Doctor." Nurse Stanley walked into the room, holding onto Isabella's charts.

The new doctor looked at Nurse Stanley and frowned. "What is it, nurse?" He asked, embarrassed that she walked in on him while he was talking to Ms. Swan.

"I thought you might want Isabella's charts." Nurse Stanley handed him the manila folder.

"Thank you nurse." The new doctor smiled at her and set the folder onto the night stand next to Isabella's bed.

"How is she doing?" Nurse Stanley asked anxiously.

"Everything is stable." The doctor answered. "The only thing we can do now is wait."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: **It's not very long or eventful. But I figured you guys would want an update and I needed something for the next chapter. School has started and I'm working on getting everything updated. I'm just so tired. I'm not used to waking up at six o'clock and I can't get to sleep till like three so I get a couple of hours of sleep, come home get another couple of hours, and then stay up until like three again. It's not a fun process. The next update will be _Till Death Do Us Part_, then _Beautiful Disaster_, and if I can get to it I have another one-shot in the works for Jay's Sexy Edward contest (if you're interested in it check out my story _Smile for Me_). The one - shot is a different look at pirate Edward. Totally something that no one would come up with besides me. And for your info! I told Jay I was going to do this story before the contest was even announced to the public. So no, but everyone is doing pirate Edward. One, mine is completely different from what you're expecting (trust me). Two, I thought of it first!

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	7. Lunch Date

**A/N:** Hey guys! I decided to neglect my health so I can write this chapter. I really like where this story is taking me. It's different than my original idea. My original idea was a lot more fantasy based but this is actually turning out to be really romantic. I'm actually really surprised how wel the characters are getting along. But anyways! Here's an update. I'm exhausted and can't wait to pass out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Nothing encourages creativity like the chance to fall flat on one's face."  
-James D. Finely

**Lunch Date**

"You look bored." Edward frowned at me.

I pulled my chin out of my hand and smiled at him as I shook my head. I wasn't bored. I was hungry. I hadn't eaten since I found myself in Imagination Land and because I lived in a house filled with vampires, there was little to none chance that they had anything edible for a human in their house. I was trying to ignore the empty feeling in my stomach by day dreaming about the dream I had last night.

It was similar to the last one. I was in the same hospital room only this time I had a new doctor. His voice was much easier to hear than the last doctor's and he sounded a lot nicer too. I wanted to close my eyes and just listened to him talk but since I couldn't move anything, I was stuck staring at the ceiling as he talked about the similarities between him and –

Everything was interrupted by the loud growl of my stomach.

My eyes widened and I quickly put my hands over my stomach, a strong blush crossing my cheeks. There was nothing more embarrassing than having a growling stomach in front of a vampire.

Edward frowned at me. "What was that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I lied pressing tightly to my stomach as I mentally prayed that it didn't decide to growl again.

Another loud growl – it sounded more like a snarl – came from nothing other than my stomach. I closed my eyes and grimaced. This couldn't get worst.

"Is something the matter with your –" Edward cut himself off. "You're hungry aren't you?" He sounded angry.

I shook my head and gripped tighter to my stomach. "No," I lied. "I'm fine. Really." I smiled at him.

He closed his eyes tightly and banged his palm against his forehead. "I knew I forgot something." He was talking to himself. "I'm really sorry Bella." He opened his eyes and gave me an apologizing look. "We're not used having people that eat normal food in the house. It was really a careless mistake –"

"It's fine Edward." I tried to make my smile seem more genuine. "I'm really not that hungry."

I'm sure the lie would have worked if my stomach hadn't growled again. I twisted my lip and fought back a groan. I was really hungry. I didn't know how long it's been since I've last eaten but I knew that my stomach didn't like it.

Edward grimaced as he pulled himself off the couch he was sitting on with me. "I don't know if we have anything here." He was talking to himself. "I can go to the store and get you something. Though I wouldn't know what you want."

"I'm fine Edward." I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep up this lie. You know, before I passed out from lack of nutrition.

"Do you want to go out?" Edward finally asked.

I pulled my head back in shock. "What?" I asked.

"Do you want to go out to eat?" Edward reworded his question. "I'm sure this house is starting to look like a prison cell and you look like you need some sun." His lips twitched. He found that statement amusing.

I looked out the window. It was raining. Now I knew why he was smiling. I looked like I could get some sun but there is _no_ sun in Forks, Washington.

"Sure." I finally answered. I was trying to sound indifferent about it but it was exciting! I would get to spend the day with Edward in public, even if the public was my imagination.

"Really?" Edward didn't hide his excitement. "Great, I'll go tell Carlisle where we're going and I'm sure you would like a new dress. Alice will be here shor –"

A loud knock came from the door to Edward's room but the person didn't bother to wait for someone to answer. The door opened loudly and Alice walked in with a stack of dresses in her hand. I smiled to myself. It was just like Alice to be one step ahead of everyone.

"Carlisle already knows. Emmett and Rosalie are out hunting. Esme is about to leave to go to the super market and I brought a couple of dresses for Bella to choose from." She turned towards me. "Hi Bella" – Alice smiled – "I'm pretty sure you would like to take a shower but our shower handles seem to be broken" – she glared at Edward – "if you want I can get a sponge and give you a sponge –"

"It's ok." I interrupted. "I don't want a sponge bath." I was trying not to blush.

"Ok then." Alice's smile returned. "You –" she pointed to Edward – "out. Talk to Carlisle if you get bored."

I gave Edward an apologizing look. He shrugged and followed Alice's orders. Alice turned towards me and held up a pink dress before shaking her head. It's just like Carlisle's office all over again...

--

"Hello Isabella." The new doctor walked into Isabella's hospital room and took a seat next to her bed.

Renee had to go back to Florida and Charlie was at the station. Isabella was alone and the new doctor took it on his responsibility to keep her entertained.

"Do you mind if I have lunch with you?" He held up a paper bag. "When I was little my mom used to pack my lunch for me and send me off to school." He opened the paper bag and dumped the contents on his lap. "Because of that I can't eat cafeteria food. It makes me sick to my stomach."

He opened a Ziploc bag and pulled out a sandwich. "I would offer you some but I don't know how much you will like it." He took a bite out of his banana and peanut butter sandwich. "My friends think it's weird that I like bananas but they're actually pretty healthy for you."

Isabella just lied in silence as her doctor explained to her the benefits that bananas have over apples.

"Do you mind if I call you Bella?" He asked setting down his half eaten sandwich and grabbing his bag of Doritos. "Isabella is too formal."

Bella didn't say anything.

"I really like Bella." The doctor continued. "Did you know that Isabella means beautiful?" He went quiet as he got lost in thought. "It suits you…"

--

"How the heck can it be sixty degrees in the middle of summer?" I complained as I got out of his Volvo. I was wearing a white sun dress with a light blue sweater over it and I was still freezing.

"Where are you from?" Edward asked grabbing my hand and closing the door behind me.

"Phoenix." I answered. "Where it's a hundred degrees all year long."

Edward chuckled. "This must be killing you."

"You have no idea." I mumbled softly to myself.

Edward laced his fingers with mine. I bit my lip and tried to hold back my blush. I had never seen this side of Edward before and it was hard not to fall in love with it. I always had a crush on Edward. I had based him off the kind of guy I would like to date and it was fun actually getting to meet him and hang out with him.

He opened the door for me and waited for me to step inside before following after me, his fingers didn't unlink from mine. A hostess was waiting at the podium by the front door. Her eyes widened and she straightened up when she saw us. Her jaw drop. I stared at the floor. I knew that she wasn't staring at me.

"Just the two of us." Edward answered her unspoken question.

I wasn't sure if he read her question in her mind or if he'd seen enough movies to know how to be seated in a restaurant. The lady nodded before grabbing two menus and leading us further into the restaurant.

"Smoking or nonsmoking?" She asked suddenly stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Nonsmoking please." Edward answered.

The hostess nodded as she continued to lead us further into the restaurant.

Edward's grip tightened. I looked away from the floor and frowned at him. The hostess put us in a booth next to a group of tables pushed together.

"Excuse me miss." Edward touched her arm lightly. The hostess looked like she was about to faint. "Do you think that we can have another table?"

"I'm sorry," The hostess frowned. "The other side of the restaurant is currently going under construction. If you want I can –"

"No," Edward interrupted. "This is fine. Thank you."

The hostess nodded before walking off.

I frowned at Edward as I stepped into the booth, letting go of his hand. "Is something wrong?" I frowned, my hand feeling strangely warm – I didn't like it.

Edward sighed. "One of the girls from my _school_ –" he snarled the word school – "is having a party here."

I blinked. "How do you know?"

"The waitress was thinking about it." Edward explained.

"That doesn't sound so bad." I was trying to figure out what was so wrong about someone he knew sitting across from us. No good reasons came to mind.

He looked at me and frowned. "It's not." He sighed. "I'm just worried…that's all."

"Worried about what?" I asked. It's not like I was a hundred and seven year old vampire that could jump over ten feet brick walls.

Edward didn't respond. He just tapped lightly on my menu, signaling for me to see what I wanted. I opened it up and just skimmed through it. I was actually thirty more than I was hungry. And I was curious to why Edward was so worried about his high school friends having a party near us.

"Why did you make me go to high school?" Edward asked suddenly.

I willingly looked away from the menu and furrowed my eyebrows. "It's not that bad."

"You've only gone through it once. I've gone through it at least three times, repeating several grades I might add." He was annoyed.

"You're about to be in your junior year. Just two more years." I smiled at him. I was finished with high school. Forever. I didn't have any sympathy for him.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Edward frowned.

I smiled. "If you want I can make someone get shot."

He rolled his eyes and pointed at my menu again. I giggled.

"What can I get you two today?" A female voice asked.

I looked away from my menu and smiled awkwardly. She wasn't staring at me. She was staring at the Adonis look alike sitting across from me. I mentally sighed.

"What do you want to drink Bella?" Edward asked.

The waitress had to look at me. "I would like a coke to drink and mushroom ravioli to eat." I closed my menu and handed it to her. I wasn't sure if it would be very good but I was hungry enough to eat anything and I didn't want her to bother us again (outside of bringing us my food and drink) so I just picked up the first thing on the menu.

She grabbed it quickly and turned towards Edward. "And what about you?" She put on a genuine smile.

"I'm not hungry." He handed her his menu without looking at her.

The waitress frowned but left us alone without saying anything else. I giggled softly to myself. I felt like I was in on some kind of inside joke. She was probably in the back of the restaurant trying to figure out why he wouldn't eat (most people conclude anorexia) while I was sitting across from him knowing why he wasn't hungry.

"Are you hungry?" I asked frowning. I was tempted to say thirsty but I ended up saying hungry instead.

"Not really." Edward admitted.

I frowned. "How long has it been since you've last –"

"Did you know that your blood has no real smell?" Edward's voice was loud enough so I could hear it but low enough that the people around us would have to strain to hear him. "It's weird."

"Really?" I asked. "Does that mean that it doesn't bother you?"

"It's like smelling water." He tried to explain. "It has no real smell."

I pulled my hand away from my lap and leaned over the table. I put my wrist under his nose and smiled.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to see if you're kidding or not." My smile grew. "I would give you my neck but that would be kind of awkward."

Edward smiled at me as he grabbed my wrist. He held it in his hands. His grip was tight but not painful. My face dropped and my heart jumped into my throat. I swallowed loudly.

His lips kissed my pulse before grazing his nose over the vein. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was in a state of nirvana. My heart was pounding loudly in my head and my breath was becoming uneven.

"Nothing." Edward finally spoke, lifting his nose from my vein. He didn't let go of my wrist. "Like I said, it's like smelling water."

I swallowed loudly. "Really?" I squeaked.

He nodded. "It's…interesting." He was careful with the word. "It's not like smelling another vampire because you still smell human. You still are human. You still have a heartbeat. You still blush. You're still warm-" his face got thoughtful at the mention of me being warm - "you still have blood that flows through your veins. But it doesn't bother me or any other member of my family. If it wasn't so obvious that you were human, we would have –"

Edward stopped talking and straightened up. A loud group of people walked into the room. I blushed and started to pull back my wrist – which was still held tightly between Edward's fingers – but Edward didn't let it go. Instead he wrapped his fingers with mine again and let our entwined hands rest on the table.

"Aren't you worried that your friends will get angry?" I had come to the conclusion the reason he didn't want people to see us was because he didn't want to explain me to them.

Edward pulled his head back in shock. "Why would they get angry at me? And better yet since when are they my friends?" The corner of lip twitch before it lifted into a crooked smile.

I bit my lip. "Good point. I admitted. But if you're not worried about them getting angry at you for being with me, then what are you worried about?"

"I don't want to admit it." He looked away.

I frowned. The sound of chairs and low whispers were distant. I wasn't even tempted to look at the other characters that I had created. I wanted to know why Edward was so nervous about his classmates seeing me.

"Tell me." I tried to persuade him. "I won't get angry."

Edward shook his head. "I'll tell you later." He promised.

"Here you go." The waitress dropped a glass of coke in front of me.

I looked up at her and smiled. She wasn't looking at me. She gave a smile to Edward before turning around and taking a very deep breath. Apparently, we weren't her only customers tonight. I kind of felt sorry for her.

I looked around the waitress. The group of teenagers were staring at us and talking quietly to themselves. I blushed and looked back at Edward. He was smiling at me. His thumb ran circles on my hand. My blush deepened and bit my lip. I wondered if he realized that he was making us look like a couple to the other people in the restaurant. He must of, since he could read their thoughts. That only made me blush more.

--

The doctor crumbled his paper bag filled with the wrappers of his lunch and threw it into the trashcan across the room. He had taken the longest lunch break he'd ever taken his whole career. The whole time he had a one way conversation with Bella. He told her everything, including his new obsession with her novel.

"I can't wait for the sequel." He told her as he pulled himself off the chair. "I really want to know what happens to Edward. He sounds like a great guy – er, vampire."

The doctor patted Bella's hand and gave her a bright smile before he walked out of the room to go check up on his other, less famous, patients.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** There's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. It's more important than you think. It has a lot of character development in it which is good. I love it. I really like the idea of this chapter. It makes me smile. Anyways, _Till Death Do Us Part _is next and then _Beautiful Disaster_. A lot of crazy stuff has been going on in the real world and it's affecting my updates. Just don't worry about me not updating – ever! I will always update! I promise! Just stick with me. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	8. Romeo & Juliet

**A/N:** Too much. Gosh, it's just one of those moments where it's like. "Man, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Bleh. It's just too much right now. I can't wait till things start to calm down or I get into a regular schedule again. But yes, I'm back with another chapter for _Imagination Land_. I hope you enjoy it and I hope that I don't have to make y'all wait another week for the next one. This is starting to get ridiculous. You know when it's bad when I say that it is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Imagination and fiction make up more than three quarters of our real lives."  
-Simone Weil

**Romeo and Juliet**

"Tell me." I ordered Edward as I scooted closer to him on the couch. "You promised you would tell me later and now it's later." I put my elbows on his knees and rested my chin in my upturn hands so I could look at him in the eye. I felt a lot more comfortable knowing that my blood was like water to him. Besides, it was fun messing with vampires.

Edward grabbed my wrists. I pulled my chin away from my hand and stared at him. He moved his fingers so they entwined with mine. I blushed and tried to ignore my pounding heart.

"Who's your favorite character?" Edward asked.

I frowned at him. "I don't know," I admitted. "I've never really thought about it."

Edward didn't look at me. He stared at our hands as he moved it closer to his chin. His lips barely touched my knuckles before his nose found the vein on my wrist again.

"You're my favorite character." I finally answered.

Edward chuckled softly against my wrist. His lips peeled over his gums revealing his perfect white teeth. I bit my lip and blush. Edward was definitely my favorite character.

"Are you just saying that because you're afraid I'm going to bite you?" Edward let go of my wrist and sighed.

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. "No. I've never been afraid of you biting me." It actually hadn't even crossed my mind that he could, at any moment, bite me and make me a vampire…or at least try to make me a vampire. Knowing my luck it would backfire on me and I wouldn't become a vampire.

"Are you lying to me Bella?" Edward frowned at me.

"No," I shook my head. "You really are my favorite characters. Besides, the characters in my other novel aren't as interesting as you are."

"You wrote more than one book?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

I nodded. "I wrote it before you came into my life. It didn't do as well as your novel did. People don't tend to like werewolves that much." I shrugged.

"You have a thing for mystical creatures, don't you?" Edward asked. He sounded amuse more than angry.

I snorted. "It's more like you guys have a thing for me." I sighed. "I keep on wanting to write a bestselling romance novel but it's impossible for me to get a male character to fall in love in my stories."

"What about-"

"Main characters." I corrected myself.

"The _werewolf_-" he sneered the word werewolf - "didn't fall in love?"

I shook my head. "I wanted him to imprint on someone but like you, no one came around that he was interested in." I sighed. "It's not fair. Shakespeare made it look so easy in _Romeo and Juliet_." I put my hands over my face and leaned back so my back fell onto the leather couch.

"Well Shakespeare had a limited time to make his characters fall in love with each other." Edward defended. "He had a week to make Romeo madly in love with Juliet and to make Juliet feel the same for him so they could leave their families, get married, and then kill themselves for each other."

"But don't you think that he rushed it?" I pulled my hands away from my face and sat up. "Romeo literally fell in love with Juliet within seconds of seeing her." I pointed out.

"It was love at first sight." Edward countered. "And I don't think most people care that-"

"It was seconds Edward!" I screamed at him. "No one can fall in love with someone within seconds of meeting them, at least not the love that Romeo was talking about."

"He was a teenager Bella." Edward defended. "Every crush seems like love when you're a teenager. And why couldn't he have fallen in love with her within seconds of seeing her?"

"Because love takes time." I raised my hands in the air and then dropped them. "You can't just say 'I'm in love with you' without getting to know the person first."

Edward grinned at me. "Alice and Jasper." He didn't have to say anymore.

"That's different." I tried to defend my characters. "Alice can see the future so she knew what was going to happen, so she had time to fall in love with him. And Jasper can feel peoples' emotions so her love for him rubbed off on him and made him fall in love with her. So it wasn't love at first sight."

Edward chuckled softly to himself. "You feel passionately about this subject, don't you?" He asked.

"Not really," I admitted. "I'm just aggravated that you won't fall in love with anyone."

"Why are you so worried about me falling in love with someone?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Because everyone deserves to have someone to love." _Now fall in love damnit_! I didn't say the last part, but I wanted to.

"Have you found someone yet?" Edward asked, he sounded anxious.

I shook my head. "I've had a boyfriend," my stomach tightened when I thought about Mike, "but I was never in love with him."

"What happened?" Edward must have caught the sudden change in tone of my voice.

"I don't know." I admitted, frowning. "He was in the driver's seat when we got hit by the semi."

Edward's lips pursed.

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My chin rested between my kneecaps and I stared at him. I was trying not to cry. I didn't want to make Edward feel uncomfortable but I was really starting to worry about Mike. I had been so selfish during my stay in Imagination Land that I didn't even consider what might have happened to Mike.

Edward scooted closer to me and ran his thumb under my eye. I hadn't realized that I started to cry until I felt more tear drops crawl down my cheek.

Edward removed his hand from my cheek and wrapped his arms around my body. I put my head on his shoulder and let out a low sob. His hands started to rub my back which for some reason made me start to cry harder. I wrapped my arms around his arms and pushed him closer to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

--

The new doctor stared in shock as tears started to run down his patient's eyes. He swallowed loudly and looked around the room for support. He had never seen a comatose patient cry before and it scared him. But sadly there was no one that he could call upon to help him in this awkward situation.

He leaned over the bed and started to pat her shoulder, awkwardly. He didn't really know how to comfort her, especially since she was in a coma.

"It's ok Bella." He tried to sooth her. "Your parents will come back to visit you soon."

"Talking to yourself again?" A voice laughed behind him.

The doctor turned around to see Seth, the only male nurse in the hospital, walk into the room. He was smiling brightly at him as he held a arm cuff for the blood pressure machine.

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm about to check Isabella's blood- whoa is she crying?" Nurse Seth dropped the arm cuff and went to stand next to the new doctor.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." The new doctor sounded nervous. "I was just standing here and the next thing I knew tears were falling down her cheek."

"Does this happen often?" Seth looked at the doctor for an answer.

"I've only seen it in movies." The doctor admitted.

"How do we make her stop crying?" Seth asked. He was starting to become uncomfortable.

The doctor looked at him and shrugged. "I was hoping you would know…"

Seth looked at him and shook his head. "I'm not good with emotions." He admitted. "We should call up Dr. Weber. She'll know what to do about this."

"Who's Dr. Weber?" The doctor asked.

"The OBGYN that reads Isabella's novel like it was the Bible." Seth informed him.

"Why would we call an OBGYN to help with a comatose patient?" The doctor asked.

He didn't understand the way the nurse's mind worked. It didn't make any sense to him. OBGYNs had no special training in his department. If he didn't know why she was crying than Dr. Weber definitely wouldn't know.

"She's a chick dude." Seth stated the obvious. "She'll understand this emotional stuff more than we will."

The doctor frowned as he considered this. Obviously, he and Seth had no idea what to do. Maybe bringing in a female doctor would be a good idea. There was definitely nothing morally wrong with asking another doctor for some assistance, even if that doctor didn't have any special training in that field.

"Besides," Seth added quickly. "She'll get a kick out of it to know that your name is-"

"Doctor!" Nurse Stanley screamed into the room after she opened the door. "We need you in room 2234."

"I'll be there in a second." The doctor called out to Nurse Stanley before turning to Seth. "Get Dr. Weber." He ordered. "I'll be back soon."

He removed his hand from Isabella's shoulder and followed the nurse down the hall. He didn't want to leave Isabella. He wanted to be the one that made her stop crying but sadly there were other patients that needed him.

--

Edward had somehow managed to put me in his lap. My bottom was still on the couch cushion but my were resting on his lap and my head was leaning on his chest. Edward's arms were wrapped protectively around me. His hands rubbed the blanket wrapped around my shoulders.

We were sitting in silence. The only sounds were my heavy breathing and Edward's light breaths. I pushed my head further into his shoulder and scooted closer to him. Edward tightened his grip around me and I closed my eyes.

"I don't think that Romeo fell in love with Juliet too soon." Edward finally said something.

I didn't lift my head from his chest, I was too comfortable. But I was listening to him. I could feel my face drop a fraction of a centimeter. I was trying not to cry. He was trying to hint that he had found someone. He wouldn't have brought up the conversation again if he hadn't.

I took a deep breath as I mentally and emotionally prepared myself for the attack on my heart and ego.

"Why don't you believe that Romeo fell in love with Juliet too soon?" I finally asked when I was sure my voice wouldn't crack. "Have you finally found someone that you've fallen in love with?" I tried to make a joke out of it. It would be less painful that way.

"Romeo loved Juliet so much that he would die for her. It only took him a week to feel this way." Edward summed up the plot to Romeo and Juliet in a sentence.

"Actually, it only took him seconds." I corrected him bitterly.

"But within a week he was married to a girl he had just met and had killed himself because he couldn't live without her." Edward defended his previous statement. "I don't think that's so unbelievable. It sounds pretty accurate to me."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was trying not to sob again. "So who's the lucky girl?" I was trying to sound happy. I should be happy. I would finally get to write the romance novel I've always wanted to write. "I bet it's the waitress. She was really pretty and couldn't get her eyes off of you-" Edward grabbed my chin so I had to stare at him as I said this, it only made it that much more painful - "I wonder what her name is. I might name her Jennifer. Edward and Jennifer…that doesn't sound too-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. Edward pressed his lips lightly against mine. My eyes widened and heat filled my cheeks. I felt like I was in middle school. I didn't know what to do. I've kissed a boy before but it was different with Edward. Edward wasn't just some boy. Edward was the hot vampire that I had only dreamt about kissing.

Edward pulled away before I could decide what I wanted to do. The kiss was short and sweet. In fact, it was exactly how I imagined Edward's first kiss would be like, except, he would have asked for the person's permission. But like usual, Edward had a tendency to surprise me.

"Do you still think that Romeo fell in love with Juliet too soon?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"But we're different." I shook my head. "I created you. I've had time to fall in love with you and even though I like to believe you have a mind of your own, in the end I control your actions, so basically I made you fall in love with me without realizing it. So we're not like Romeo-"

Edward pushed his lips against mine again. This time it was more intense. His hand grabbed the back of my head and he pushed my closer to him.

I closed my eyes immediately and tilted my head to the side. I didn't care about Romeo and Juliet anymore or if we had fallen in love too quickly. I just knew that every girl (and some guys) was jealous of me right now. I was kissing Edward Cullen. I was the girl that he fell in love with. I was his Juliet and he was my Romeo. And since he was already dead, we didn't have to worry about him killing himself in the end.

"Do you still think that Romeo and Juliet fell in love too soon?" Edward asked again when he pulled away.

"I don't even care anymore." I smiled at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself closer to him. "I just want to kiss you again."

Edward chuckled softly before pushing his lips against mine again.

--

"She was crying." Seth told Dr. Weber.

Dr. Weber frowned at Isabella. She had never heard of a comatose patient crying but she wasn't trained in that field so anything could be possible. She glanced at the new doctor and smiled awkwardly. She didn't want to admit it but he looked a lot like the main character from one of Isabella's books.

"I'm not really trained in this department." She frowned at the male nurse. "I don't really know what to do."

"Neither does him." Seth pointed to the new doctor. "That's why we called you here."

"But why?" Dr. Weber frowned.

Seth shrugged. "You're a girl. You're good with emotions. We're not."

Dr. Weber couldn't disagree. Girls were definitely more emotionally available than boys but even then she couldn't tell a trained professional and his nurse how to get a patient to stop crying. It was like telling a elephant to stop breathing.

"Have you tried talking to her?" She finally asked Seth.

"I've been talking to her." The new doctor informed her.

"What have you've been talking to her about?" Dr. Weber asked.

"I don't know," the doctor shrugged. "Stuff…I guess."

Dr. Weber looked at him. He really did look exactly like-

"Dr. Weber." A nurse walked into the room. "Dr. Moran is looking for you."

"Ok," Dr. Weber smiled at the nurse before turning back to the new doctor. "Talk to her some more. I think she might miss you. You look a lot like the main character from her book and I'm sure you sound like him too. So that might help her wake her up." Dr. Weber was just guessing. She had no professional training in this area, so everything she said was just a theory.

"You think I should talk to her some more?" The doctor asked, he sounded excited.

Dr. Weber nodded. "It couldn't hurt. Besides, you really do look like-"

"Dr. Weber." The nurse interrupted her again. "He really needs to see you."

"Sorry boys," Dr. Weber gave them an apologizing look. "I have to go. Just make sure to talk to her and call me again if she starts to cry."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I was able to sneak in a lot of things into this chapter. It rocks. Ok, so things are going to start picking up soon. The lemon won't be here for another couple of chapters, their relationship needs to develop some more, a couple of things need to happen, ect. If your concerned about their relationship moving too fast. It's not. There's a great reason why I'm having them together so soon. It's not because of the length of this story but another reason that will be revealed near the end. Foreshadowing is my forte! I love it! It makes the story that much more fun. :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	9. Hickies

**A/N:** **Vote for Lightning Snatcher and To the End- link on my profile.** I know that a lot of people are aggravated about fanfiction being down. I'm probably the only person that actually kind of enjoyed it. It meant that I could take a couple of personal days- which I needed. Two people that I knew died from cancer last week. One was a teacher the other was an eight year old boy. I went to the teacher's funeral ceremonial thing today- that's why this update is so late and I'm going to the boy's funeral tomorrow morning- so I might update _Till Death Do Us Part_. I don't like death- it makes me feel uncomfortable.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"You can't depend on your eyes when your imagination is out of focus."  
-Mark Twain

**Hickies**

Angela Weber stormed into the doctor's longue. The sound of her high heels stomping down onto the tile floor was covered by the loud snores of the new doctor who was taking a nap on the couch.

"You sick bastard!" Angela grabbed the book that was lying on his chest and threw it at him.

"Wha-?" The doctor asked as he started to blink. He wasn't used to be rudely awakened by people throwing books at him.

"You sick bastard how could you do that to her?" Angela grabbed the book from his chest again and started to hit him with it again.

"What did I do?" The doctor asked holding his hands in front of his face as he tried to block her attacks.

"Like you don't know." Angela stopped hitting him and decided to glare at him instead.

"No, I don't know." The doctor pulled his back off the cushions of the couch so he could sit up. "I just woke up."

"You." She hit him with the book. "Gave Isabella a hickie." She hit him with the book again.

The doctor yanked his book away from her and put it on the cushion next to him. "What do you mean I gave Bella a hickie?"

"You sucked on her neck and gave her a hickie." She started slapping him on the shoulder with her hand. It didn't hurt him but it was annoying.

"Why do you think I gave Bella a hickie?" He screamed at her. He was angry that she would even think that he would do that to Bella. Sure, she was pretty but what she was describing was just sick.

"You're her doctor!" Angela screamed at him. "You're the one who's with her the most. And you're a male." She hit his arm again.

"Someone got dumped by her boyfriend last night." The doctor mumbled dryly as he tried to remember if he did anything to Bella that would make her get a hickie. He couldn't think of anything.

"There are other people in the hospital." The doctor reminded Angela. "I'm not the only male in this hospital. And why would I want to give Bella a hickie?"

"I don't know!" Angela's voice cracked. "But Isabella has at least six hickies on her neck."

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows. "Does she really?" He asked.

Angela stopped hitting him and nodded. "It's all around her neck." She moved her hand across her neck to mimic where the hickies were. "They're dark too."

The doctor pulled himself off the couch and frowned. He didn't like the idea of someone giving his patients hickies. "I'm going to go check on her." The doctor warned the nurse in case she decided to hit him again. "If you don't trust me, you can follow me if you want."

"I don't trust you." Angela clarified before she started to walk, angrily, out of the doctor's lounge.

The doctor snarled at her retreating form as he grabbed his book from the couch. He stuffed it into his pocket and rolled his eyes. He wasn't a vampire- he didn't enjoy sucking on girls' necks and it aggravated him that Angela would assume he would.

"I hate vampires." The doctor growled to himself as he stretched his arms over his head. "That's why I want to be a werewolf."

--

I was asleep on the couch in the living room- or at least I was until the sound of the front door opening and closing woke me up. I was pretty sure that Edward knew I was awake. My heart was pounding in my chest and my breaths were uneven- his family was starting to come home and knowing my luck it was someone I haven't met yet.

Edward moved my hair behind my ear and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. "It's okay Bella." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Go back to sleep- no one is going to hurt you."

My shoulders relaxed and I rubbed my cheek against his thigh. I was actually still very tired. I had been up all night with Edward watching movies. Alice had taken it into her small hands to make sure that his family had things to do for the night- including herself and Jasper. She swore up and down that it was just mere coincidence but from the look on Edward's face it was obvious she had something to do with it.

"Edward." A deep voice called out to him.

My body tightened and my heart started to beat faster. I didn't recognize this voice. I assumed because it was so deep that it was Emmett. I didn't know how Emmett would react to find me "asleep" on Edward's lap. For all I know he could get angry at him and then try to kill me.

"Calm down Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. "It's only Emmett."

_Only_. I hated the way he used it. It was _only_ Emmett. It was _only_ one of the strongest vampires in the world. It was _only_ the mate of Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful vampires in the world. Edward officially made me hate the word _only_.

"Hey Edward, I was-" Emmett's voice was closer.

"Sh!" Edward shushed Emmett as he rubbed his fingers through my hair.

"Oh." Emmett's voice was softer but I could still hear it clearly. "So that's the crazy chick."

I flinched involuntarily. I knew that he would think I was crazy. I just wish I hadn't made him so blunt. It would have been nice for him to imply it instead of just say "oh hey, there's that crazy chick."

"She's not crazy." Edward growled at Emmett.

"Whatever you say man." Emmett didn't even attempt to make his voice was soft anymore.

"Is she asleep?" This voice was softer, definitely a female's. I hadn't heard it before. I would have liked to say it was Esme's or Alice's but it wasn't. This voice was much smoother and sounded just like bells chiming. It was Rosalie Hale.

I based Rosalie off the stereotypical cheerleaders. She was the most beautiful creature in the world. No human or vampire could even compare to her beauty and she was standing no more than a few feet away from me.

I could feel my self esteem break, especially, since when I first wrote her into my story she was supposed to fall in love with Edward. I knew that there was no sexual tension between the two, especially since they rarely got along but it was hard not for a person, especially a female, to feel self doubt around her. I hadn't even seen what she looked like and already I wanted to throw up everything that I've eaten.

"Yes." Edward lied for me.

I relaxed a bit and tried to make my breathing even. I hadn't paid much attention to sleeping people so I didn't know what else I needed to do to convince them that I was asleep. I could attempt to snore but that was unnecessary and embarrassing.

"You liar." Alice growled at Edward. Alice's voice was easy to detect. I had become use to her high pitched sing song voice.

My muscles tightened and my eyes flickered. I loved Alice, she was one of my favorite characters, but this was one of the few times that I wish that she would just turn into a penguin. I was pretending to be asleep for a reason.

A cold finger started to pull on my eyelid.

I opened my other eye with the eyelid that was being pulled on. My vision was blurry and I was having a hard time focusing in on one object but I could see the outline of a pixie in front of me.

I connected the dots and concluded that Alice was the one who was in front of me and pulling my eyelid open.

I forced my head out of her grip and blinked a few times so I could see straight. I was really starting to agree with Edward about making Alice a penguin.

"Good morning Bella." Alice's voice was annoyingly chipper. "I see you had a good night." Her fingers ran across my uncharacteristically sore neck.

I frowned as I grabbed onto my neck. I didn't remember why it was sore or why Alice would say that I had a goodnight and then run her- oh no. I pushed my hair around my neck to hide, what I'm sure, was a ton of hickies.

Alice giggled at me as she moved her face away from mine. "Told you she was awake." She wasn't looking at me when she said it.

"Well now she is." Edward growled at Alice.

I didn't care that he was angry at her. I had to find a way to hide my hickies before anyone else found out about them. It's not that I didn't mind Edward kissing my neck. I just didn't want to have to deal with his family after they realized that it was virgin Edward that gave me those hickies. They would make fun of him- and me!

I pulled my head for his lap and looked for Alice. Instead, I found Emmett. He, just like every other character I wrote about, was exactly like I had described him. He was talll, bulky, and had the cutest baby face that was with dark curls I had ever seen. He was also the most intimidating and scary creature I had ever seen.

"Hi." I smiled awkwardly at him as I tried to position my body on the couch so I was sitting, instead of lying, down.

Emmett got a big smile on his face. It made me feel even more awkward. He was enjoying this too much.

"Don't even think about it Emmett." Edward growled at him.

"No." Emmett waved his hand in the air. "I wanna know if she's telling the truth."

My smile dropped and my eyes widened. I knew Edward would never let Emmett hurt me. He told me no one would hurt me. But I had a feeling that whatever was about to happen, I wasn't going to like.

"Leave him alone Edward." The musical voice of what I assumed was Rosalie Hale came from the side of me.

I took a deep breath before I looked at her. I was preparing for myself esteem to be shattered and my ego to be bruised. There was no way that I could be in a room with Rosalie and feel confident about myself.

My jaw dropped when I saw her. Words didn't describe her perfection. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her. She could be dressed in a garbage bag and she would still be _perfect_.

Her long blond hair was almost the same color as her golden eyes. She was a little taller than I was and had a figure a model would kill herself for. Her lips were full but not to the point where it took away from her features but helped them instead. And like I had promised myself, my self-esteem shattered and my ego was permanently bruised.

I had to fight the urge not to turn towards Edward and scream at him for turning down a goddess like Rosalie, especially since he would end up with someone like me. I thought I was plain before but after seeing Rosalie a pair of white underwear on an old guy on a beach in California seemed more exciting than I would ever be.

I looked away and turned my attention back to Emmett. He had taken a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch. He was leaning forward with a huge grin across his face. I was starting to wonder if he had ever heard of personal space.

"Hello Bella." Emmett's grin turned to a smile.

I frowned. "How do you know-"

"Carlisle told me." Emmett answered before I could finish my question.

"Oh." I let my lips remain in the 'o' shape. "That makes sense."

"Yes," Emmett's smile didn't falter. He was starting to remind of one of those serial killers that always smiled at his victims, especially when he knows that he's about to cause severe physical or emotional pain. And since Emmett couldn't hurt me physically- my vote was on the emotional pain.

"I have a few questions for you." Emmett scooted closer to me. "If you don't mind me asking."

"No Emmett." Edward growled at him.

"It's just questions Edward." Rosalie snapped at him.

I looked up at Edward. His eyes were narrowed in on Emmett and he looked like he was about to rip his throat out.

I swallowed loudly. I didn't want to know the questions now. He was probably going to ask me about last night and why I had all these hickies on my neck and then start making jokes about how Edward isn't a virgin. Then it's going to lead to a conversation about me and my virginity which will be even more awkward. I was so not ready for his question.

"Let's start with something easy. When was I born?" Emmett asked.

I laughed from the relief. "That's easy." I smiled at him. "You were born Emmett McCarty on 1935 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee."

Emmett face dropped and his eyes widened. "You told her, didn't you?" He snapped at Edward.

"No," Edward's voice was dark. "I didn't."

Emmett turned back to me. "What were my parents' names?"

"Kevin and Mary McCartney." I answered quickly. "You also have a sister named Megan."

"I didn't even know that." Edward sounded shock.

I nodded. "I can tell you what happened to them after you-" I stopped talking as I thought of a nice way to put it. "After Rosalie found you." I decided to finish with a happy part about his death.

Emmett's face was frozen in what looked like shock and horror. I was used to this reaction by now so it didn't really bother me. I was actually tempted to continue to tell him things that Edward probably didn't even know. But from the look on his face, I decided against it.

I scooted closer to Edward and made sure to keep my attention on Emmett. Edward would be able to protect me if Emmett decided to do anything irrational but he still scared me.

"I told you." Edward sounded cocky.

"Weird, isn't it?" Alice took a seat next to Emmett on the coffee table. She crossed her leg over the other one and leaned in close to me.

I frowned at Alice. I didn't remember ever telling Alice anything that wasn't commonly known amongst her family. But then again it was Alice, she probably already saw my answers to all the questions that she wanted to ask. I don't know. Her visions still confused me. Some things she could see- others she couldn't. It was like Edward's mind reading, why was I the only mind that he couldn't hear?

"That's just weird." Emmett shook his head. "But I guess it could make sense. I mean there's no exact theory how this crazy world of ours started. It's not that shocking to hear that we're apart of someone's imagination."

I was starting to like Emmett. He was just as laid back as I was hoping he was. He still scared me but I was excited at how easy he accepted the idea that I was the author of a novel that he just happened to be a minor character of. It makes things a little bit easier.

"Rosalie don't!" Edward snapped at her.

I turned to Rosalie. She looked at angry. Her fists were balled up at her side and she was breathing heavily and her eyes were turning dark. I didn't think it was because she was hungry.

"How can you just accept the idea that our lives are based off some novel that she wrote?" Even screaming Rosalie's voice sounded like a lullaby. "And even if it is true and we are figments of her imagination, she's the reason that we're like this. She's the reasons that we lost all our families and have to live eternity as, as a walking corpse."

"Rosalie." Edward jumped to his feet. "Stop. You're not being fair to Bella."

"Being fair to Bella?" Rosalie laughed hysterically. "What about her being fair to us? Let's say that what she says is true. She's the reason that you caught Spanish Influenza. She's the reason that your parents are dead. She's the reason that Alice doesn't know anything about her human life. She's the reason that Esme-"

"Rose." Alice broke her off. "Stop it."

Rosalie didn't say anything else. She stomped her foot and started to walk angrily up the stairs.

I didn't blame her reaction, she hated being a vampire. Her life's dream was to get married and have a child and I took that away from her when her fiancé and his friends' gang raped her and left her for dead. It was my fault and I never felt more guilty in my life.

Emmett sighed. "I'll go talk to her." He pulled himself off the desk and turned back towards me. "She may not be glad that you made her a vampire. But I am."

"Thanks Emmett." I smiled at him.

"No problem." Emmett smiled back. "Besides, if I wasn't a vampire I couldn't do this."

I waited for Emmett to do something only a vampire could do but he only stood at the bottom of the staircase with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. Did I miss something?" I asked when a small amount of time passed and nothing happened.

"Edward knows what I'm talking about." Emmett started to nod.

I frowned and looked at Edward. He had his head buried into his hand and was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Anyone can do that Emmett." He growled.

"But not like that." Emmett laughed.

I didn't want to know what they were talking about.

--

The new doctor and Dr. Weber were trying to hide Isabella's hickies by putting foundation on her neck. The problem was, her skin was so pale that even the lightest shade stood out.

"Don't you have a lighter shade?" The new doctor asked as he stared at the brown bruise on her neck.

"No," Dr. Weber growled. "She's so pale we might as well use white paint."

"I think they're doing some remodeling in the other wing of the hospital, I can go see if they have-"

"I was kidding." Dr. Weber snapped at him. "Besides, I think that this will work- for now."

"How did she get those hickies?" The new doctor asked. "I've never seen this before."

"Someone had to put it there." Dr. Weber told said as she put the cap back onto her foundation. "Hickies don't show up out of nowhere." She was frowning at him.

"Do you think it was Seth?" The new doctor frowned.

"No." Dr. Weber started to laugh. The thought of the male nurse leaving a hickie on Isabella- or any girl for that matter- was just amusing. "It's probably one of the custodians. Just make sure to keep an eye on her."

The new doctor nodded. "Thanks Ang." He smiled at her.

"No problem." She smiled back at him.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** **NO ONE IS MOLESTING BELLA!** I promise. The reason why the hickies showed up without anyone doing it to her will be explained later on the story- I promise. By the way besides the date, city, and birth name- all the other information about Emmett was made up. So, _Till Death Do Us Part_ might not be updated tomorrow because of a funeral I have to go to. It would just be too much to go to a little boy's funeral that died of cancer and then write _Till Death Do Us Part_. I wouldn't be able to take it. I'm sorry about the late update. I would like to blame fanfiction but it was me. I was just isn't the mood to write. I had lost two people to cancer and the whole thing with Beautiful Disaster. I needed to be alone for a couple of days. But I'm back now. :)

In loving memory of Annette Kasparian and Stephen Whitlow.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	10. Salt Water

**A/N:** Make sure to **vote for **_**Cloud Nine**_ on the _Twilight_ Awards and **vote **_**Smile for Me**_ on Jayeliwood's profile **both links are on my profile**. Thanks. Anyways, I wanted to get this out Saturday but unfortunately my friends decided to kidnap me instead. But I'm alive and working on the tenth chapter of _Imagination Land_. I don't know why but I feel so cool knowing that I made it to ten chapters. Now if only reviews can reach 1k.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Imagination is the one weapon in the war against reality."  
Jules de Gaultier

**Salt Water  
**

Edward pressed his lips onto mine. His hand held down my waist as he twisted his head to the side so he could kiss me better. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laced my fingers into his hair. I tried to push his head closer to me but it was like pushing a brick wall, I don't even think Edward noticed I was pushing him.

He pulled away from me. My fingers unlaced from his hair and my arms fell to the side. I groaned and put my hands over my face. I hated when Edward pulled away, especially when it was just starting to get good. It was like going to a five star restaurant and eating all the appetizers and soups only to leave before the main course was served.

"Next time that you want to pull away, can you give me some kind of warning?" I asked. "Like tap my arm lightly or do some weird hand gesture."

Edward frowned at me. "Is that common? Because I've never heard of that before."

I sighed and blushed. "No, but most people don't suffer from withdrawal when their partner stops kissing them." I admitted.

Edward laughed. "I'll try to make sure to give you a warning before I pull away." He pressed his lips to my nose and tapped my arm lightly before pulling away.

"Does that work?" He smiled at me.

"You're not that funny." I mumbled bitterly.

Edward laughed as he pulled himself off his couch. I sighed and spread out my legs. His couch was too narrow. It was hard for the two of us to lie on it without one of us crushing the other.

"Alice is about to be here." Edward sighed and got to his knees in front of the couch. His fingers laced into mine and he gave them a light kiss on the knuckles. I felt like _Sleeping Beauty_.

"Oh." I frowned. Alice and Edward were going hunting today. It would be the first time since I met Edward that we would be apart. I was extremely depressed by the idea but I didn't want him to know, so I hid my depression with sly comments and dry humor.

"Have fun and don't get eaten by a mountain lion." I smiled at him. It made it easier for me to sound excited.

Edward smiled at me and lifted my hands closer to his face. He kissed the vein my wrist as he rubbed my hand across his face. It was like rubbing a statue, a very sexy statue.

"Promise me you'll try to get some sleep while I'm gone." Edward whispered into my wrist.

I hadn't been sleeping much lately but I also wasn't that tired. I felt like a vampire, except without the need of blood. I had a lot of energy, I wasn't as clumsy as I usually was (though there were still moments that I had managed to trip up the stairs), and I wasn't that hungry either. "Human food" wasn't as appealing as it used to be. I would still eat it but I didn't eat as much as I usually would.

"If you promise that Emmett won't make fun of me." I snapped back at him.

Edward chuckled.

Emmett had a habit of making fun of me. It seemed like every little thing I do makes him go into a fit of laughter. I could be breathing and he'll think it's the most amusing thing in the world. Edward tried to convince me it was just because he was trying to figure out why Edward liked me so much but I think it was because I was an easy target to make fun of.

"He'll be on his best behavior." Edward made an empty promise. "Now get some sleep, I'll be back before you even wake up." He kissed my cheek before tapping my arm lightly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even tired." I complained. "I'm wide awake. I'm so awake that I'm pretty sure I could run a marathon if I wanted to."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "I would love to see you run a marathon."

"I said if I wanted to." I reminded him. "I don't want to."

Edward laughed before giving me a kiss on the neck; his finger tapped my arm again right before he pulled away. His eyebrows furrowed and his face was sporting a frown as he moved more hair away from my neck and ran his fingers lightly over the spot where the hickies he left are.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The hickies are gone." He sounded confused- which made me confused.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked. It should be a good thing. That means Emmett couldn't make fun of me for having hickies.

"I don't know." Edward didn't stop frowning. "I've never seen a hickie disappear like that before."

I frowned. "I guess I'm just a quick healer." I offered.

Edward didn't seem convinced. "I'm talking to Carlisle when I get back. In the mean time, try and get some sleep." He let go of my wrist and walked to the door.

"I'm not even tired." I groaned.

"Just humor me Bella." Edward begged. "Please?"

I sighed before reaching down and grabbing the blanket off the floor and wrapped around my body like a cocoon. "Happy now?" I asked Edward.

"Goodnight Bella." He smiled at me.

"Have fun and don't talk to strangers." I pretended to yawn and rub my cheek into the pillow. I was doing exactly what he told me to. I was humoring him.

Edward chuckled before closing the door.

--

"She's losing her basic functions." Dr. Moran told Isabella's parents. "She's been having trouble breathing on her own and she's not reacting to any treatments that we've been giving her."

"I don't understand," Charlie frowned up at the doctor. "She was doing fine just a few weeks ago. Her eyes were opened for goodness sake."

"I'm sorry Mr. Swan but there is nothing that I can do. Her heart beat is starting to get softer, she can't breathe very well, and she's not responding to pain." Dr. Moran looked at the sobbing mother, who flew in from Florida, as he said this.

"What about the other doctor?" Charlie asked, jumping to his feet. "Why isn't he here telling me this? He's Isabella's doctor, isn't he?"

Dr. Moran went quiet. He knew who Chief Swan was talking about. He had just forgotten the doctor's name. He just knew that he was young, good looking (from what the nurses had said), and a character from Isabella's novel. He didn't care enough about the doctor to learn anything more about him.

"He has the day off, Mr. Swan. He'll be back tomorrow and hopefully be able to explain more on the situation." Dr. Moran tried to sound indifferent about it.

"What do you think I should do?" Renee frowned at the doctor. "What would you do if it was your daughter?"

Dr. Moran sighed. "I would pull the plug. It's been three and half weeks and she's not getting better. It's better to end her suffering early. But that's only a doctor with two decades of experiences' opinion."

He didn't say anymore on the subject. It wasn't his place to tell the parents what to do. He gave his professional opinion and now it was up to Chief Swan and his ex wife to decide what happens to Isabella Swan. Though, he would have to explain to the new doctor, whatever his name was, that he told Ms. Swan's parents that it was time to let Isabella go. He was slightly angry with the new doctor for not telling them earlier. He was getting his emotions in the way of his work.

And doctors shouldn't do that.

--

I gave up on trying to go to sleep. I decided to head down stairs and play video games with Emmett instead. We were playing _Halo 2_. I owned that game. Emmett may have been a vampire but there was no way that he could be better than me at _Halo 2_ and I showed him that today. I owned Emmett at _Halo 2_.

"How the hell did you get so good at this game?" He slammed his controller onto the table, breaking it into two.

"I own _Halo 2_. No one can beat me at _Halo 2_." I smiled at him. "You might as well name it 'Bella owns' because I own this game." I was half way tempted to sing the "You Got Owned Song." **(See profile for link to this song)**

Jasper, who had found no interest in me besides this one rare moment, started to laugh. I turned towards him and smiled. The Cullens were warming up to the idea of me, except for Rosalie who still refused to be in the same room with me but I could live with that. I didn't want be in the same room with her either. I liked having a self esteem.

"Do you want to play with us?" I asked Jasper. "We can play a game that Emmett doesn't suck at."

"Hey!" Emmett protested. His fist balled up and he looked like he wanted to punch something. Not out of anger but out of playfulness because that's how he played. He would punch someone and start a fight because it was fun for him and scary for me.

I scooted farther away from him. He knew better than to punch me but I would still feel safer if I was away from him instead of close to him, just in case he decided to punch something and accidently hit me instead.

Emmett wrapped his huge arm around me and pushed him close to him. "Oh Bella." His voice was strained as he pushed me even closer into his chest. "What would I do without you?"

"Win at _Halo 2_?" I offered.

Emmett's grip tightened around me. I'm sure that it should have hurt but it didn't really bother me. I was having a hard time breathing and it was uncomfortable but it wasn't like when I usually hold my breath. I could stay like this for awhile without the fear of passing out.

"Let go of Bella before you break her into two." Jasper ordered Emmett as he walked in front of us. He was holding a package with a controller in it, probably to replace the one that Emmett broke.

Emmett let go of me and grabbed the controller Jasper was holding. "What do you guys wanna play?" He asked as he opened the package with his teeth. "I'm up for anything Bella is up for." He looked at me through the corner of his eyes. I could feel the rivalry build between us.

I opened my mouth and was about to say that I would still beat him but Jasper shook his head at me and I kept my mouth shut. I was pushing my luck with Emmett. He was a violent person by nature but he wasn't mean. He just didn't know how to act around humans because he never took the time to be around them.

"We'll pay Smash Brothers." Jasper concluded for us. "And you're not sitting next to Bella."

Jasper tapped my arm lightly. I started to scoot down the couch so he could between the medium between us. He sat down next to me and grabbed the second player remote that I was playing. I couldn't help but smile. I was playing video games with Jasper and Emmett. And I won against Emmett! I won against a vampire. Not just any vampire. I won against a vampire that spends most of his free time perfecting the art of video games. I, an average human, won against Emmett Cullen. This was a great day for humans everywhere.

--

Nurse Jessica Stanley ran her sponge roughly over Isabella's skin. It was her first time cleaning Isabella since Isabella got a new doctor. She wasn't excited to see Isabella again. In fact, she could feel a headache form as she thought about dealing with Isabella. Though, hearing about Isabella not responding to pain, couldn't have made her happier. But just in case she heard it wrong, she felt that she should test this out for herself.

She grabbed a scalpel in the pocket of her scrubs and held out Isabella's arm. She wasn't planning on killing Isabella, though if Isabella did die that would be a plus, she wanted to make sure that Isabella couldn't respond to pain.

She pressed the blade into Isabella's exposed arm and started to pull her hand towards stomach. Isabella didn't react. She continued to lie in complete ignorance on the cot.

The nurse frowned at her patient and put the scalpel back into her pocket. The blood was slow to pool over, due to the extremely slow heart rate that Isabella currently had. Nurse Stanley put pressure onto the wound and the blood started to fall down Isabella's arm. But Isabella still didn't react.

Nurse Stanley frowned as she grabbed her sponge and put pressure onto the wound. She wanted to stop the bleeding. She didn't want Isabella to die, for fear of losing her job, so she continued to put pressure on Isabella's arm in hope that she didn't accidently die of blood loss.

It wasn't working.

"Oh shit." Jessica screamed. "This isn't good."

--

"Does anyone smell salt water?" Emmett asked as he continued to smash the buttons.

I didn't turn my eyes away from the screen as I shook my head. "Nope."

"I smell it too." Jasper didn't take his eyes away from the screen either.

"Does salt water even have a scent?" I asked as I smashed the buttons. Jasper and Emmett were doubling teaming on me. I was losing, miserably.

"Kind of." Jasper answered. "It's very faint but if you know what you're smelling it's easier to catch."

"God damnit!" I screamed as I slammed my controller onto the table. Jasper just did his ultimate move on my character, making her fly into the sky until she died.

"Yes!" Emmett screamed high fiving Jasper over my head.

"You do realize that it took _two_ vampires to take down _one_ human, right?" I asked. I was trying to bring down their egos. It didn't work.

"I don't care." Emmett smiled at me. "You still died."

"That's because you two gained up on me!" I screamed at them crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're just a sore loser." Emmett elbowed me lightly.

"This is coming from the guy that-"

"Bella." Jasper interrupted me as he grabbed my hand.

"What?" I frowned.

He twisted my arm over to reveal a huge gash starting at my wrist and ending at elbow. It mimicked the scar I have on my other arm. The one I got when I fell on the vase that didn't exist. At least I felt that one. I didn't feel this at all, in fact, there was no way I could have even gotten this, unless Emmett or Jasper accidently cut me without me knowing. Which I highly doubt considering their fingers were too busy leaving indents on the controllers.

"Well that's not good." I frowned.

"I'll get some paper towels." Emmett got off the couch.

"I'll call Carlisle…and Edward." Jasper got off the couch next.

I continued to sit on the couch and stare at the open gash in my arm. "This cannot be good." I was talking to myself. "This can definitely not be good."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: **One of the ways they test to see if coma patients are waking up is by putting them through a pain test thing. If they respond then they're waking up, if not…well then you know. That's what Dr. Moran meant by she's not responding to pain. Also, I thought it would be clever to say that her blood smells like salt water because blood is salty and Edward said it was like smelling water. Clever, right? Sorry, this isn't incredibly long. I have fake nails and they're annoying the hell out of me. I got them to make myself feel pretty and I don't feel pretty. I feel aggravated. So yeah, at least I updated. That's all that matters. :)

Make sure to check out my profile for the links to my nominations (I would love for Smile for Me to win the sexy Edward contest and Cloud Nine to win on the Twilight Awards)- thank you for your nominations. Also check out the profile for the "You got owned" song. :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	11. Numb

**A/N:** Like I wrote in Till Death Do Us Part- I'm drowning in creative writing assignments. My teacher wants us to write every day (because the more you write, the better you get) and of course I already write every day but most people don't. So, now I have to write like a gazillion short stories (that always turn out to be like 15 pages) on top of fanfiction and my final project. So, relax. Give me a break. I'm drowning in my creativeness. I _need_ days off. I still update pretty regularly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't _Twilight_.

"Fiction reveals truths that reality obscures."  
-Jessamyn Westa

**Numb**

"I'm gone for two seconds and you cut your arm open." Edward yelled at me as he started to pace in front of his couch. His fingers were going through his hair and he started to pull on the ends. I wouldn't have been surprised if his skin started to turn green and big bulging muscles started to tear through his clothes as he started to scream the words "Hulk angry."

"You act like I did this to myself." I frowned at him as I glanced down at my newly stitched arm. It was embarrassing to have to explain to Carlisle exactly what happened. How I was sitting on the couch with Emmett and Jasper when Jasper, of all people- vampires, noticed that my arm was bleeding.

"Did you?" Edward asked removing his hands from his hair and turning his full attention towards me.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to give him the best confused face I could muster.

"Did you do that to yourself?" Edward explained throwing his arms at my arm. "Are you doing these things to yourself for attention? Did you get angry that I left you and decide to cut your arm open?"

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "You think I did this to myself?" I held up both my arms. "That I said to myself 'hmm, I wonder what it'll be like to fall over a vase and cut myself in a room filled with vampires.'" My voice was laced with sarcasm but in reality I was trying not to cry. It's scary having all these weird things happening to you and the one person that was supposed to be on your side accuse you of self mutilation.

"Bella-"

"I can't feel pain anymore, Edward." Tears were falling down my cheeks as I pulled myself off the couch and held up my arm to his eye level. It was still red around the edges where Carlisle had sewn my skin together. I ran my finger over it. At first gently and then I started to push down until my nail caught one of the strings and I started to pull on it.

"Bella," Edward grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my arm, "stop it. You're going to aggravate the stitches."

"I can't feel them, Edward!" I screamed at him. "I can't feel them! I can't feel pain." I tried to twist my arm out of his hold but he only tightened his grip around me.

Edward let go of my wrist, I was manipulating my body so much that there was a strong chance that I could break my wrist if he didn't let go, which I wouldn't have mind. It would be even more proof that I couldn't feel pain.

"I don't even have to breathe anymore!" I screamed at him when I had my wrist to my side.

I took deep breath before closing my mouth. I was holding my breath. My cheeks looked like I was stuffing cotton balls into it but I didn't feel anything, usually when you hold your breath the need for air becomes so strong that you eventually forced yourself to breathe. I didn't have that feeling. I felt like I could stay like this forever and it not bother me.

"Bella," Edward sighed as he pushed lightly on my cheeks making me breathe release the air that was gathered in my mouth but I still refused to let oxygen in my lungs. "Please breathe." He added when I still refused to let oxygen into my lungs.

I took a large breath. It felt nice to have oxygen in my lungs but it wasn't the relief that I had grown accustomed to when I did antics like this. I took a second breath to get into the routine of breathing again. It took me a couple of breaths before my brain caught on and started to do it on its own.

Edward's pupils were dilated and he looked like I had just told him I had three days to live.

"I didn't do these things to myself." I ran my finger over my arm. "I would never do this to myself. You have to believe me Edward." I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Please believe me."

Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I pushed my head into his chest and grabbed onto his shirt. "Please believe me." I begged softly. "Please, please believe me."

Edward ran his fingers through my hair and gave me a light kiss on my head. "I believe you, Bella." He told me. "I believe you."

--

"What do you mean you told her family?" The new doctor screamed at Dr. Moran. His fists were balled on his side and he looked like he was about to punch the older doctor. "She's not your patient. You had no right!"

"They needed to know." The older doctor kept his voice calm as he leaned back on the couch and put his leg over the other. "You're letting your emotions interfere with your decisions. You can't do this to Isabella or her family."

"That doesn't mean you should tell them that they should kill their daughter!" The new doctor screamed. "No one is that heartless."

"They asked for my professional opinion and I gave it." The older doctor put his hands on the back of his head. "Just because you don't agree with my professional opinion doesn't mean that what I did was wrong."

"You told them to kill their daughter." The new doctor screamed kicking the coffee table. The table scooted across the white tile making a loud screech. The coffee that the older doctor had bought for his breakfast fell to the side and started to drench the napkin and cupcake that he had also bought for breakfast.

"She'll die anyways." The older's voice was annoyingly calm even though the black coffee was dripping over the side. "Might as well help her in the process."

The new doctor's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you." He shook his head. "You don't know Bella! Bella _will_ wake up!"

The older doctor rolled his eyes as he got off the couch. "You're too smart for this. Stop letting your emotions get in the way."

"I'm not letting them kill Bella!" The new doctor screamed at him kicking the table again. The empty cup rolled off the table and fell to the floor with a low pop.

"You don't have a choice." The older doctor told the new doctor, ignoring the trash on the floor. "The lawyer will be here soon to smooth out the legal issues." He turned to leave the doctor's lounge. "Oh," he turned back around to the new doctor, "nurse Clearwater was fired today. Nurse Stanley found him cutting Isabella's arm with a scalpel. She also thinks that he was the reason that Isabella had that seizure."

The new doctor's jaw dropped. "You don't honestly believe her, do you? I know Seth. He would never do anything like that!"

"I saw him with the scalpel. He was holding Isabella's bleeding arm. What do you expect me to believe? A nurse that has been here for years or a nurse that only has been here for a couple of weeks- with no experience?"

"But-but didn't you file a report against nurse Stanley to try to get her fired?" The new doctor asked.

The older doctor sighed. "I didn't want to fire him but I saw him standing over her with the scalpel. What else could I do?" The older doctor didn't let the new doctor reply. "Call someone to clean up the mess on the floor and then go see Isabella's parents. You'll need to be present when the lawyer arrives."

The older doctor left the new doctor alone in the lounge. The new doctor's jaw dropped and his eye twitched. His favorite patient was sentence to death and he just lost his best friend because of some arrogant doctor. His fist balled up at his side and his lips curled over his gums.

"Seth is _not_ fired and Bella is _not_ going to die." The new doctor growled under his breath as he kicked the frame of the couch.

--

"How long has it been like this?" Edward asked, his fingers running up and down my stitched arm.

I was sitting on his lap on the couch in his room. His arms were wrapped around my waist and his chin was resting on the crook of my neck. He kissed my cheek and laced his fingers with mine. I leaned my head back and scooted further in his lap so my head was resting on his chest. He stared down at me, a grimace sculpted into his perfect face.

"Not too long." I admitted. "It was a very slow change, I didn't really start to notice it until I accidently stubbed my toe and I knew it was supposed to hurt but I didn't feel anything. I could feel it kick the door but it didn't hurt. I didn't think anything of it until this happened."

Edward twisted his hand to the side, moving my hand with his so he could see my stitched arm. It was still red and looked like it would get infected.

"Can you feel this?" He ran his fingers lightly over my arm, avoiding where the stitches were.

I nodded. "It tickles." I admitted.

"Why can you feel someone touch you but you can't feel pain?" He asked staring at me.

I shrugged. "Why can you sparkle in the sunlight?" I asked smiling at him.

Edward snorted. "You know, I've been wondering about that too." He looked down at me. His eyes were sparkling and he was actually smiling. I liked it when Edward smiled.

"I knew that you would want to go out into the sunlight without catching on fire but I had to give you a reason not to go out amongst humans when the sun is directly on you, so I figured that you would look like nice sparkling." I started to giggle when he raised his eyebrow and twisted his lips.

"Do you know how ego crushing it is for a male to sparkle in the sunlight?" He asked.

My giggles turned into laughs and I started to blush. "No," I admitted shaking my head, "I don't know. I've never seen you- or any other vampire in the sunlight before. I'm curious to see what it's like."

"I told you, its ego crushing."

I rolled my eyes.

"But," Edward added after he saw me roll my eyes, "I'm sure that I could suck it up if you _really_ want to see what I look like in the sun."

"I do." I assured him.

"Next time that the sun comes out." Edward rested his chin on my shoulder. "I promise to go outside with you so you can see how a vampire sparkles." He kissed my cheek.

"Really?" I asked, smiling.

"Really." Edward promised smiling back down at me.

"Even though it's going to crush your ego?" I added to keep up the light mood between us.

Edward laughed. "Even though it's going to crush my ego."

"Thanks Edward." I rested my head on his shoulder. "This really means a lot to me."

"As long as you're happy, love." Edward moved my hair out of my way and kissed my forehead. "As long as you're happy."

--

"Seth!" The new doctor screamed into the payphone.

"Huh?" Seth asked groggily. "Who's this?"

"It's-"

"Hey," the guy behind the new doctor tapped his shoulder interrupting him, "do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's-" the new doctor looked at his watch- "3:20."

"Thanks man!" The guy smiled at him. "Hey has anyone told you that you look exactly like a character from Isabella's Swan's novel."

The new doctor banged his head onto the payphone.

"Oh!"Seth yelled into the phone realizing who was on the other line now. "Hey man! What's up?"

"I need a favor." The doctor told his ex-nurse as the man behind him decided to walk off, trying to figure out the name of the character that he reminded him of.

"What can I do for you?" Seth asked.

"We're going to wake up Isabella Swan." The new doctor told him.

"What?" Seth asked. "I can't help you with that! I'm not allowed anywhere near the hospital! Especially Isabella. You've must have heard what had happened! Which I didn't do!" He added the last part to clear his innocence.

"I know," the new doctor reassured him, "but I have a plan and I can't do this alone. They're already setting the date. I need yours and Angela's help."

"Hey," Seth sighed, "I know that you really like Isabella's novels and all but sometimes you're just going to have to accept things the way that they-"

"No!" The new doctor screamed into the phone. "I'm doing this. You're either in or you're out."

"Fine," Seth sighed again, "I'm in."

"Good." The new doctor snapped. "Now here's what you're going to do…"

--

Edward and I were lying on the couch in the media room. His arm was around me and I was resting my head on his shoulder. We were watching _Just Like Heaven_ (it was on the TV) together as we tried to avoid the subject of how I wasn't able to feel pain, could hold my breaths for long periods of time, didn't sleep, and wasn't very hungry.

"What's wrong with Emmett?" Edward asked looking at me. "He's actually careful with his thoughts around me and keeps on glaring at you."

"I beat him at _Halo 2 _yesterday." I was trying to sound indifferent but I don't think I did a good job. My voice got high and my throat choked up with excitement. I beat Emmett, a vampire, at _Halo 2_.

"You're kidding?" Edward sounded shocked.

I knew I should be a little insulted by his surprise but I wasn't. I bit my lip and nodded. I couldn't hide my excitement any longer. "I also beat Jasper and Emmett at Super Smash Brothers, until they decided to gang up on me and Jasper finished me off with his ultimate move. But it took two vampires to take down one human." I smiled in triumph as I held up my one finger to prove that it was just one of me and two of them.

Edward chuckled. "I'm proud of you, Bella." He rubbed my arm. "You beat my brothers at a video game."

I blushed and turned my attention back to the big screen TV. The main character, who was played by Reese Witherspoon, was staring at herself in a coma. I frowned. It was the first time that I've seen this movie so I had no idea if she made it out of her coma or not- I hoped she did. The other main character, played by Mark Ruffalo, was falling in love with her and I didn't want him this to end up like a romantic tragedy.

"I wonder what it's like to be in a coma." Alice mused.

I jumped; I didn't even know she was here. I turned around to look at her at her. She was leaning over the edge of the couch staring at the screen in front of us. Her chin was resting in her upturn hand and she was smiling at the TV. Her eyes were shining.

"This is my favorite movie." She added when she saw me looking at her. "I love the whole idea of someone being in a coma and then find the person that they're in love with."

"I wonder what it'll be like in a coma too." I turned back to the TV. "I mean you're just lying in the bed, stuck in your head. I wonder what goes on in there- oh my god, I'm in a coma."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I love this story. It's so much fun. I hate that it kills my brain though because it's so complicated. There's so many layers to it and its like "okay, how am I going to connect this part with this part?" I mean I know how it all works but it's explaining it to y'all, that's the hard part. I like how there's two different stories. There's Bella's story and then there's the doctor's story and it's really cool. My brain rights now. I have to write a horror (a real horror story- he wants to be afraid) for creative writing and I don't know if I can do that. Also, remember to vote for _Cloud Nine _on _Twilight _Awards- link on my profile.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	12. Rosalie Hale

**A/N:** Ah! I cannot tell you how difficult this chapter was. This is a complicated story and it's not that I don't know what's going to happen, I do. It's just trying to get the characters to figure out what's going to happen without making it super cheesy. Everything is being let out of the bag but I don't want to do it all at once, I want it to come out slowly. But I don't know. We'll see how this story plays out. Why did I make this plot so complicated?!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Having an imagination hurts."  
-Daddy's Little Cannibal

**Rosalie Hale**

Edward was sitting on his couch, his face buried into his hand. I was walking in front of him, a huge smile across my face. I couldn't believe it. It all made sense now.

"Edward!" I screamed at him. "It makes perfect sense! How else could I be in a world filled with characters that I've created? Imagination Land's cemetery? The whole idea of pink trees, yellow skies- c'mon, you have to believe me." I sat next to him on his couch.

"Please believe me." I begged.

I felt amazing. I wasn't the crazy person anymore. I found a logical reason as to why I was in a world filled with vampires and why weird things were happening to me all the time. I was in a coma! My body was probably sitting in some hospital right now waiting for me to wake up.

Edward didn't say anything. He continued to sit on his couch. His face buried into his hand. He didn't look at me or react to anything that I was excited about. He seemed angry about something, which confused the hell out of me because he wasn't usually this disconnected. If I was in a good mood, he was usually in a good mood with me.

"You're killing my high here, Edward." I finally lamented.

He lifted his chin from his hand and looked at me. "I'm sorry." He apologized, grabbing my hand with the one that he was holding his chin on. "I do believe you, Bella. And it is very logical that you are in a coma. I'm glad that you were able to come up with that. I would have never thought of it." He kissed my hand and smiled.

"You don't seem very happy." I frowned.

"Have I ever told you how selfish I really am?" Edward asked looking at our hands. His thumb was tracing circles around the skin between my thumb and pointer finger.

"You're not selfish." I shook my head.

"Yes, I am." Edward nodded, finally looking at me. "I didn't consider the possibility of you being in a coma because I was letting myself believe that you wouldn't want to leave. Maybe that you were stuck here for the rest of your life." His smile faded. "I'm sorry Bella. I should have been more-"

I shook my head. I didn't even consider the possibility of leaving. "I'm not leaving." I shook my head. "I don't want to leave." I could feel the tears pool over run down my cheeks.

"Yes you do." Edward's voice was soft and a small smile formed across his lips. "You don't belong here, Bella. You need to go back home." He leaned in and gave me a light kiss on my cheek. His arms wrapped around my back and he pushed me into his chest. "I'll ask Carlisle what we can do to wake you back up."

I was sobbing. My shoulders shook and my tears were making his shirt wet. "I don't want to go back home." I started to chant softly. "I want to stay here with you."

Edward pushed me closer to him and kissed my cheek. "You don't belong here Bella." He whispered. "You don't belong here."

--

The new doctor, the gynecologist, and the male nurse were sitting together in the Starbucks lobby together sipping on their drinks. The new doctor was frowning to himself as he thought of how he was going to get Bella's parents to let her stay alive.

"How long do we have?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." The doctor crossed his arms over his chest and slouched. "The lawyer is here to smooth out the legal issues. It could be anywhere from a few days to a week."

"How do you expect us to save Isabella?" Angela asked. "Are you going to make us hold the hospital hostage as you kidnap Isabella's body?"

"No." The new doctor looked shifted his eyes. That was very similar to his original plan. "I don't know what we're going to have to do but we have to do something. They're going to kill one of my patients!"

"You know, your obsession with Isabella is starting to get a little creepy." Seth frowned at him. "Like standing outside of her house with a knife kind of creepy."

"Imagine if this was one of your patients! Wouldn't you want to keep her alive?" The new doctor screamed at them, making the workers behind the counter stare at him. His large hands pounded on the table and he pulled his chair back making it squeak across the floor. "I'm not letting them kill Bella. She's going to wake up. I know she is."

"Then what do you want us to do?" Angela screamed at him. "We're here because we want to help. I like Isabella and I want to read her sequel."

"I'm here because I want my job back." Seth dropped his chin into his hand. "I didn't even do anything. I walked into the room and saw Isabella bleeding, so like any other normal person I picked up the scalpel and tried to figure out how I could make her stop bleeding. But then Nurse Stanley walked in with Dr. Moran saying that I had cut Isabella open and all these other lies." Seth took another sip of his drink and grimaced.

Angela frowned at him. "Jessica hates Isabella. Why would she be in her room?"

The new doctor looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Angela nodded. "That's one of the reasons she stopped being her nurse. She didn't like Isabella because she went out with one of her ex-boyfriends."

"Well that was shallow." Seth crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're a guy," Angela snapped at him, "you think differently than girls do."

"Still doesn't make it any less shallow." Seth crossed his arms over his chest. "But if she doesn't like Isabella than why was she in Isabella's room helping her?"

"Maybe she wasn't." The new doctor had sat back down. "You said that Isabella was bleeding when you walked into her room, right?" He asked Seth.

Seth nodded. "Yeah and then Nurse Stanley walked in- you don't think that she was the one who cut Isabella, do you?" He asked.

"It would explain the cut." The new doctor nodded. "It would also explain some of the other weird things that seem to happen whenever Isabella is with her."

"What about the hickeys?" Angela asked. "Did Jessica decide to suck on Bella's neck and leave the hickeys too?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I didn't give Bella those damn hickeys!" The new doctor screamed at her.

"You gave Isabella hickeys?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't touch her." The new doctor growled. "And you never know, it could have been Jessica!"

"Even if it is Jessica, none of us has any proof." Angela reminded them. "And it won't stop them from letting Isabella go." She shook her head and pulled herself away from the table. "Call me when you actually have a good idea."

She grabbed her cup and walked out of the store. Her high heels clapping against the tile floor.

"You know what?" Seth asked the new doctor. "She's really pretty when she's angry." He smiled at him.

--

I was lying across Edward's couch. Edward was talking to Carlisle about the theory of me being in a coma. I had pretended to be asleep so he didn't drag me along with him. I didn't want to hear what Carlisle had to say- even if he thought my idea was ridiculous.

It was a lose, lose situation for me. On one hand I'd get to be with Edward for the rest of my life (hopefully) but I would never see my parents again. On the other hand, I'd get to be with my parents but there would be no Edward. I don't think I could handle a world without Edward.

A light knock came from Edward's door. I pulled my head away from the couch and stared at wooden slab. I was about to say come in but the person behind the door opened it anyways.

I wiped away the stray tears and prayed that my eyes weren't as blood shot as I thought they were. I pulled my back from the couch and wrapped Esme's blanket tighter around my body. I was avoiding looking at the door, afraid that it would be Edward walking in.

"Bella," the voice was like wind chimes, "do you mind if we talk?"

My head shot up and I looked to see who had said my name. Rosalie Hale was standing in my door way. Her eyes were on her hands and she looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah," my voice broke. I cleared my throat. "Sure." I scooted over so she would have room on the couch.

"I'm sorry for my-" she searched for the word- "rudeness. It wasn't-"

"It's fine." I interrupted her. I was trying to make this less awkward for her. "I understand."

She took a seat next to me, keeping as far away from me as possible. "So you wrote a novel about us?" She asked, her eyes locking in on my face.

I nodded. "You were one of my favorite characters." I lied.

Rosalie laughed. "Don't lie to me, Bella." She ordered. "You're a bad liar."

"Well I haven't had a hundred years to practice like you've had."

Rosalie didn't smile. Her face got hard and her attention turned back to her hands. "I have a question." She let her voice trail. I bit my tongue as I waited for her to continue. I didn't want to make her feel awkward. "Why? Why did you let the awful things that have happened to us happen?"

"I don't have a good answer for you, Rosalie." I admitted. "Like I've told Edward, you wrote your own stories. I couldn't control Royce that night. It was just how the-"

"Stop it!" Rosalie screamed. She jumped to her feet. "You've could have stopped it." She yelled at me. "You didn't have to make me a vampire. You were jealous of me, weren't you? Was there some human in your world that resembled me that you didn't like so you decided to make her into a character that you let -"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. "I didn't know." My voice was desperate. "I had no idea that this existed." I looked around the room. "If I did then I would have written about you or any of your family."

I knew that Rosalie wasn't angry at me, specifically. She just needed someone to blame and she put it out on me. I was the person that she could get angry at because I was like God to her. I was the person that created her and wrote about her life. I was the one who decided that she should get raped by Royce King and left for dead. I was the one that decided that Carlisle should save her and make her a vampire.

"Why did you do it?" She screamed at me.

"Because I wanted Edward to get married to you!" I screamed back at her. "You were supposed to be married to Edward, not Emmett!" My voice and body was shaking. "And I'm sorry, Rosalie. I'm so sorry." I started to sob. "You weren't real when I wrote it. You weren't real."

Rosalie stared at me in horror. I don't think she was expecting this type of reaction from me. Her breath was ragged and her eyes were wide. Her jaw was slightly ajar and she looked like if she could cry, she would be.

"I can't forgive you." Her words were like knives. "I'm sorry." She didn't sound sorry. Her voice was monotone and angry. And I didn't blame her. I couldn't blame her.

She turned around and walked out of Edward's room.

I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in them. I felt like throwing up. My stomach was sick and my body was shaking. This was too much. Rosalie was blaming me for being a vampire. Edward was talking to Carlisle about waking me up. And I was slowly but surely losing my sanity. I still wasn't hungry. I still couldn't sleep. And pain didn't bother me.

"I wish I never came to Imagination Land." I mumbled into my knees.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I know it's short. But I can't' help it. I'm drowning. Seriously, drowning. I don't have my laptop. My best friend had her baby (he's so cute). And senior year is just crazy. God! I thought this was the easiest year of high school. Apparently not. I thought that the next chapter was going to be the lemon but I'm starting to have doubts. I know that we're going to get close to the ending. Probably no more than two to three chapters and then the epilogue. I'm excited though. Everything is unraveling and yeah, we'll see how it goes.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	13. Please, Don't Leave

**A/N:** School is a bitch. Seriously, I took all easy courses because I wanted my senior year to be easy. The classes that I have to take, that aren't easy, are kicking my ass. I have two five page research papers due by the end of the semester, on top of all the creative writing stories that my teacher is making us write. So, I'm not going to apologize for not so regular updates. Because I have job now, I have my senior year, and I'm just a normal person that's doing this for fun. Life gets in the way, there's nothing that any of us can do about it, besides kill ourselves.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

Instead of a quote, I have a ramble for y'all. In this chapter there's a lemon. Wow. I'm not going to put up warnings because I think that most people are aware that if two characters start to take off their clothes and insert body parts into each other, that they're reading a lemon. I think it's ridiculous for people to have all these warnings about a lemon when the reader can pretty much tell that they're reading a lemon. I understand that most people don't like lemons, okay, I don't like them very much either. I used too. But I don't anymore. I think they're tacky but this is kind of essential to the plot, and it's _the only reason I wrote this story_! So, this is how important this chapter is to me. I love it. :D

**Please, Don't Leave Me**

I was lying on Edward's couch with Esme's blanket wrapped around me. I couldn't get to sleep. I was starting to miss sleep. If I was sleep, I could ignore the guilt that I felt for making Rosalie's life miserable. I couldn't cry anymore. I could sob, tearlessly, like a vampire, but I couldn't cry. I was losing everything that made me human but instead of turning into a vampire, with the blood lust and super human strength, I was losing my sanity.

Someone opened the door. I pulled my upper body away from the couch and pushed myself across the couch so I was sitting against the arm rest on the other side. I was afraid that it was Rosalie again, coming back to yell at me. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. I rubbed my hand across my cheeks, out of habit. They were dry, which made my heart drop to my stomach.

"Bella?" Edward asked. His head peeked through the small crack of the door.

My heart started to speed up and I forced a smile onto my lips. "What did Carlisle say?" I asked. I was hoping that he hadn't heard the conversation between me and Rosalie or if he did, he wouldn't bring it up.

Edward's head pulled back when he saw me. If it was from the way I looked or the question I asked, I didn't know. I was hoping it was the question though, because I did not want to look as bad I felt.

"I heard crying." Edward's voice was laced with doubt. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, biting my lip. "Yes." I finally spoke. "And I doubt you'll hear me cry anymore." I barked out a laugh. I didn't know why I thought it was funny, my stomach was still turning and my heart was in my throat but I was still able to laugh.

Edward frowned at me. "What do you mean?"

I let out another laugh. "I can't cry anymore." My voice was loud with my hysteria. I started to laugh again. I had officially reached my breaking limit. There was no going back now, I had cracked. I, Isabella Swan, had officially gone mad.

Edward's jaw tightened and he didn't say anything. It made this moment so much more surreal. I wanted Edward to say something to me. I wanted him to tell me that I wasn't going crazy and he could see the tears fall down my cheeks as he spoke. I wanted Edward to wrap me up in his arms and tell me he found a way to come back to the real world with me, and his family was coming too. I wanted Edward to make everything better. He was the hero of my novel, shouldn't he save me?

"What do you mean you can't cry?" Edward's voice was barely above a whisper.

I barked another laugh and if I could've, I'd let out a stream of tears. "I can't cry." I whispered. "I can sob but tears won't come out." I started to laugh again.

Edward was sitting in front of me on the couch. His face was inches in front of me. He was never usually this fast around me, so it scared me when I saw his face inches away from mine. He was gripping my cheeks, rather forcefully, between his hands and staring at me with wide eyes.

"Does this hurt?" His voice was demanding.

I tried to shake my head but there was no way that I could move my head with his hands holding onto my cheeks so tightly. "No," I answered.

Edward jumped off the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. "You were crying early." He sounded hopeful. "You were bawling."

"I can't cry anymore." I repeated. "I've tried." I let out a sob. "See? Just sobs, Edward! Just sobs." Rubbed my eyes with my hands and sniffed loudly, my nose and cheeks were dry.

"Did someone bite you?" Edward asked. "Emmett. Rosalie. Alice. Jasper. Did someone bite you?"

I shook my head.

Edward grabbed the bridge of his nose and started to pace the room. I bit my lip, never taking my eyes off of him.

"It's too soon." He told himself. "It's too soon." His fingers started to curl into a fist at his leg. "It's too soon!" He screamed, his balled fist running into the glass wall.

I jumped as the sound of glass breaking echoed through the room. My grip tightened around my knees and my heart started to pound even harder in my chest. It felt like it was going to break my ribs.

The glass shattered. The pieces sparkled in the sun as they fell to the floor, it was actually really pretty and I would have enjoyed it more if I wasn't so scared.

Edward pulled his fist back. His shoulders raised and fell with each deep breath he took. The muscles around my lips loosened.

I pulled myself off of the couch and walked to where the window was. I didn't care about the shards of glass that were lying on the floor, I walked on top of them, it felt like uneven pavement, and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. My cheek rested on his back and I closed my eyes.

"It's too soon." Edward repeated, his warm hand grabbing onto mine. He lifted it in the air and pressed his lips against it. "It's too soon."He repeated against my knuckle. His usually ice cold breath felt warm against me.

--

The two doctors were surrounding Isabella. The heart meter had started to beat slowly again, which made everyone in the room let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

"I've never seen a coma patient heart accelerate like that." Dr. Moran wiped away the sweat on his head.

"What do you think could have caused it?" The new doctor asked.

Dr. Moran shrugged. "I don't know," he pulled off the glove on his right hand, "it's probably the medication that I gave her."

The new doctor's head snapped toward him. "What medication?" He asked.

"I'm trying to get her as comfortable as possible." He avoided saying the medication's name. "It was at the request of the family."

"What did you give her?" The new doctor growled.

"I just gave her some pain medication." Dr. Moran pulled off his other glove and threw the pair in the trash can before heading to the door and turned around. "Keep an eye on Isabella incase her heart rate starts to accelerates again. And stay away from Seth. I know you've been talking to him. If you hang around riff raff like that, you'll build up a reputation in this hospital." He left.

The new doctor looked at Bella. His large hand grabbed a lose strand of hair and moved it out of her face. Her skin was ice cold. She felt like, well, a vampire.

--

Edward was sitting next to me on his couch. He'd never felt so warm before. I rested my head on his chest. The fabric wasn't as cold as it usually was. He moved my hair to the side and kissed my temple.

"I talked to Carlisle." He whispered.

I nodded. I was starting to get nervous about what he had to say.

"He thinks he's found a way to…" Edward paused as he searched for a word. "Wake you up."

I nodded again.

"His idea…is very…dangerous."

I flinched at his word of choice but I don't think Edward noticed or if he did he didn't react to it.

"He has a theory." Edward continued. "Whatever happens here might happen to you in the real world, or vice versa." He paused. "He doesn't want to hurt you, Bella. He's trying to help you." He stopped talking.

I lifted my head to look at him. "What does he want me to do?" I asked.

Edward took a deep breath. "He wants you to get hit by a car." He told me. "He believes," he added quickly, "that it will wake you up in the real world, just like it brought you here."

It took me a second to let his words sink in. He wants me to get hit by a car so I could wake up. He was going to make me get run over with a car so I could wake up. No matter how I put it, it sounded morbid.

"What if I," it was my turn to think of the right word, "don't wake up?"

The look on Edward's face made me wish that I hadn't asked. "We'll have to take that risk." His voice was hollow. "You don't belong here Bella and we're keeping you prisoner-"

"You're not keeping me prisoner." I interrupted. "I like it here. In fact, I don't care if I ever go home- or wake up. I'm perfectly fine-"

"You don't mean that." It was Edward's turn to interrupt me. "You don't belong here Bella and I'm not forcing you to stay here."

"How long do I have?" I asked avoiding where this conversation was going.

"Carlisle's going to talk to Emmett tonight. Probably, a few days."

My jaw dropped and I could feel my throat close. "A few days?" I gasped. "You're giving me a few days?"

"You've been here for three months. I think a few days is more than an acceptable time period for you to-"

I shook my head and blocked out his voice. I pushed myself off of his couch and looked at him. "You can't be serious?" I yelled at him. "You can't, you can't just tell me that you're going to kill me and give me a few days to get over it."

"We're not going to kill you, Bella. We're trying to save you." Edward buried his head into his hand.

"You're trying to save me?" I asked. "How? By making me get hit by a car?" I had never wanted to cry so much in my life and I couldn't. I envied anyone that could cry right now.

"Bella," Edward got off of his chair and stood in front of me. His fingers wrapped around my arms and he held me still. "I love you but there is no way that I'm going to take you away from your family."

"But I don't want to go back to my family." I shook my head. "I want to stay here, with you."

"I want you to stay too." Edward wrapped his arms around me and pushed me into his chest. I buried my nose into his shirt. "I want you to stay more than I've wanted anything else in my whole existence but I can't do that to you, Bella. I won't do that to you." He kissed my cheek but didn't let me go.

"I don't want to leave you." I whispered. "I don't want to leave you."

--

"Don't hang out with Seth." The new doctor growled to himself. "I'll hang out with whoever I want." His fist balled up and he pounded on the apartment building door. "Wake up!" He screamed. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

It took a minute for the door to open. The new doctor could hear a bunch of fumbling and two voices, one of them being female. He was slightly impressed with Seth. For awhile, he thought he was gay.

The door opened and the new doctor's jaw had fallen. His eyes were wide and could feel a lump form in his throat.

"Hi." Angela Weber smiled awkwardly at him. "I have to go." She stepped to the side and was about to leave when the doctor grabbed onto her arm and forced her back into the building.

"I don't care about you two's love lives." The new doctor promised, though he was slightly shocked that of all the employees in the hospital, these two would get together. "I have something to tell you two."

Angela walked back into the building, her face red from the embarrassment. She was wearing the clothes that she wore to the coffee shop yesterday and her hair was in knots.

Seth came out of the room. He was putting his shirt back on and smiled awkwardly at the new doctor. "Hey man, what's up?" His voice wasn't the usual bright greeting that he was used to giving the new doctor. He was still embarrassed from being caught with Angela in his apartment.

"John gave Bella pain medication." The new doctor yelled at them. "He says it was at the request of the family but I think that he tricked them into believing that she needed it. Her heart started to accelerate earlier today and I think it might be a side effect of the medication."

"What type of medication did he give her?" Seth asked taking a seat on the opposite side of the room from Angela.

"I don't know." The doctor admitted. "But I'm having some of the nurses keeping an eye on her while I'm here." He turned towards Angela. "Do you mind coming in tonight and help me keep an eye on her."

She nodded. "I have nothing better to do."

"Hey!" Seth objected. Angela shot a glance at him, her face turning red. The new doctor decided to ignore this.

"You're coming too." The new doctor told him.

"But I'm not allo-"

"Does it look like I care what you're allowed or not allowed to do?" He pointed at his blank face. "Besides, you'll keep Angela company."

"Where will you be?" Angela asked frowning at him.

"I'm going to talk to her parents and see if I can give her more time." The new doctor told her.

"Do you think it'll work?" Seth asked.

The new doctor looked at him. "It has too."

--

After all the fighting and screaming that Edward and I have done it was amazing that we could share this moment. His lips were on mine as his hands held onto my waist. Shivers ran up my spine and I didn't want him to stop. I needed this more than I needed anything in the world. I didn't have to breathe anymore so we had more time for our lips to be connected than we usually did.

Edward pulled his head back. I lifted my back off the couch so I could keep my lips connected with his a little longer. He chuckled when our lips finally separated. It was nice to hear a laugh, even a small one.

"I think we need to stop." He whispered.

"I don't think so." I shook my head as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed our lips together again.

Edward kissed back but only for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Really Bella." Edward was more serious. "I may not be attracted to your blood but that doesn't mean I'm not attracted to other things."

It was the first time that Edward had implied sex before. It caught me off guard. I could feel my stomach tighten and my eyes widen. I didn't want to look promiscuous but if this was going to be one of our last nights together and I didn't want to waste it.

"Okay." I whispered as I pressed my lips onto his again.

Edward pushed me back onto the couch. "You're pushing your luck Bella." His voice was serious.

"I'm not pushing anything, Edward. I _want_ you to have sex with me." I whispered. I tried to say it with more force but it was hard when my heart was pounding in my ears.

Edward was dumbstruck. He didn't move, his eyes were on me and his mouth was slightly ajar. I think this was the first time anyone had ever told him that they wanted to have sex with him before. At least, this was the first time that anyone had ever told him that they wanted to sleep with him and him feel the same back towards them.

I pushed my back off the couch and grabbed his face between my hands. "I love you, Edward." I couldn't get my voice above a whisper, my hands were shaking and my stomach was turning. I didn't know what else to say, so I kissed him, hoping that Edward kissed back.

He did.

My back fell back onto the couch and Edward started to pull up my dress (I still wasn't allowed to wear pants and a t-shirt because of the burns). I closed my eyes and waited for him to take control. I had no idea what I was doing and I was afraid to make any movement for fear of scaring Edward away.

Edward moved his lips to my neck and his nails traced over my stomach. I was so used to cold hands touching me that it was weird to feel warm hands graze over my stomach as he kissed my neck. It made me want to stick his hand in a freezer and then have him touch me.

He pulled the straps of my dress off of my shoulders and down my arms. I took a deep breath as I tried to shake off nerves. I wanted this. I wanted Edward but I was still nervous about being intimate with him. I knew he'd seen me naked before but it was never like this.

"Are you okay?" Edward kissed my shoulder.

I nodded. "I'm just a little nervous." I admitted.

"I can stop." He kissed down my arm.

"I wish you wouldn't."

Edward pulled away from my arm and leaned on his knees. He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his snow white chest. I took a deep breath as I pulled myself up and kissed his stomach. I had no idea what I was doing and I had never seen a porno before, so I was going off instinct.

Edward grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He leaned down and kissed my lips again. I turned my head to the side and pushed my face closer to his. His hands left my stomach and held onto my back. He leaned back until he was lying across the couch and I was on top of him.

He pulled my dress over my head, so I sitting on him in my panties. This was not the time to be self conscious. It took all my strength not to jump off of him and pull my dress back on. I didn't want to be awkward around Edward and I knew that this is what people do when they're in an intimate relationship but it didn't take away from the awkwardness.

I moved my hands over my breast so they didn't hit Edward in the face and put my lips by his ear. "If I could blush, I would be blushing right now." I kissed his cheek.

Edward smiled. "Why?" He asked.

I bit my lip. "It's awkward." I admitted. "This is my first time." I pulled my face away from his ear and stared at him, my other arm wrapped around my chest.

"It's not awkward." Edward shook his head, grabbing my arms and forcing them away. "It's beautiful."

"That's easy for you to say." I looked at the floor. I wanted to blush! I wanted my cheeks to turn red and show him how awkward this was for me but I couldn't. I had to tell him with words that this was awkward and he wasn't making this any easier for me by being his charming self.

"It is easy for me to say." Edward leaned up and kissed my neck. His hands grabbed my bare back and pushed me to him so my breasts were touching s his chest. "Because I get to see the most beautiful woman in my entire existence on top of me. Naked."

I giggled and pressed my nose into his shoulder. "Don't say that." I laughed.

"Why?" Edward chuckled.

"You're making me feel-" I didn't know the right word. "Pretty." I concluded. "You're making me feel pretty."

Edward chuckled and pulled my head away from his shoulder. "You're not pretty Bella, you're beautiful, gorgeous, there isn't a word in the world to describe how beautiful you are."

I grabbed his cheeks and pressed my lips to his again. I didn't care that I was half naked on top of him. I could be fully naked with a bunch of people staring at me and I wouldn't care, as long as Edward was with me, I didn't care.

He kissed me back and pushed me until I was lying across the couch. His fingers had found a comfortable spot pulling the elastic of my panties. I kissed him harder as I waited for him to pull them off.

He took his sweet time pulling the fabric away from me, during which I was preoccupying myself by kissing him. When my panties were gone, I let my lips pull away from Edward. I was completely naked with a half naked vampire on top of me.

"Do you want to take off my pants or should I?" Edward asked there was an undertone of cockiness in his voice.

I started to giggle. "I'll take them off." I grabbed onto the waistband tried to figure out how to unbutton them. I couldn't get my hands to stop shaking. I eventually got the button unbutton and was almost jumping for joy when I saw that there was another one, this one was hidden inside of his waistband.

I pulled my hands away and crossed them over my chest. "You can do it." I mumbled bitterly.

Edward started to laugh as he finished what I started.

It didn't take him long to be completely naked. I made an effort to avoid what he looked like down there. I didn't want to make him feel awkward.

He started to kiss my lips again and I closed my eyes. He was pressing against my entrance. I tightened my eyes and I felt him enter into me. Edward let go of my lips and pressed his head against my shoulder. I bit my lip and curled my fingers into my palm. I had never felt anything like this before. It was amazing. It was like we were made for each other, which was probably my fault since I did create him.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, not moving.

I nodded. I was afraid to say anything. Hell, I didn't think I could say anything. It felt too nice.

Edward started a steady rhythm. He kept his face buried into the couch. I was tired of digging my nails into my palms so I grabbed onto Edward's shoulders and dug my nails into his granite skin. I opened my mouth and started to gasp. I wasn't used to needing to breathe but for some reason what Edward was doing was waking up some things I haven't been able to do or feel in days.

My body tightened around him and it was hard for me to stay still. It would have been nice to be on a bed or something a little wider than his couch.

"Crap." I moaned when my body started to shake and heart accelerated. I closed my eyes and lifted my back off of the couch.

Edward let out a long grunt and followed my lead.

--

Isabella's heart meter was beeping faster than it should have. Dr. Weber and Seth were standing next to Isabella grabbing her hand as they discussed what they should do to slow down her heart rate.

"She's shaking." Seth yelled at Dr. Weber.

"I don't know what to do." Dr. Weber admitted, her hands going through her hair. "I'm a gynecologist. I don't know anything about coma patients."

Isabella lifted her back off of the cot and continued to shake. Her eyes were closed tighter than they usually were and her and her fingers were twitching.

Seth took several steps back and Dr. Weber's eyes widened and her jaw loosen. She knew exactly what was happening to Isabella.

The heart meter started to slow down before Isabella fell back onto her bed. Her heart rate returning to its normal pace and her breathing was becoming slow and steady.

Seth was staring at Isabella with a confused look on his face. He looked at Angela for the answer. "Please tell me that you know what had just happened." He begged.

Angela looked at him; her eyes were just as wide. "I think she just had an orgasm."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** That last line is the ONLY reason I wrote this story. The ONLY reason I wrote this story! You have no idea how hard I'm laughing right now. It took me thirteen chapters for that moment. I fucking love it. This is the only reason I wanted this story or this lemon, which by the way, I totally hated writing. Ugh. I'm tired of writing lemons. They're so annoying. Sorry. I wrote so many lemons that if I write another one I just want to cry. Well, please leave a review. I would love to reach a hundred reviews for this chapter, mostly because of the lemon. ;)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	14. I'm Not Dead

**I'm Not Dead**

Since so many of y'all have been asking. I just wanted to let y'all know that I am not dead. I'm just really, really sick. I have a cold, the flu, and strep throat. I could not be sicker right now. I feel like I'm going to die.

The reason I'm telling y'all this is because I'm afraid that I won't be able to update before Christmas, or maybe even on Christmas. I'll try, really, I will. But I'm just like one big blob of uselessness right now. I'm pretty sure that this is filled with spelling and grammar mistakes but I don't even care. The cough medicine has kicked in and everything is just like "woopie doo."

If I don't make it before Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanza! Again, I'll try to update before then, but from the looks of it, I don't think I will.

Honestly, I'm just happy I got sick after everything was due. The last couple of weeks have been stressful. I had a five research paper due, SATs to take (the most painful experience of my life- I would rather go through this for the rest of my life than take that test again), and then finals after all of that. And right after the last day of finals, I got sick. I knew I was getting sick at the beginning of last week, but I just kept on praying that it didn't really kick in until after finals, and for some reason God felt pity on me and let me not get sick until Saturday. Thank you!

But anyways! Have a safe and happy holiday to everyone. Don't do anything stupid! Like overdose on cough medicine. Most of y'all think I'm kidding. I'm not. People do overdose on cough medicine and it does have side effects. That stuff will kill you if not taken in moderation.

**Readers of Imagination Land!** I have not given up on that story, I promise. I've just been busy with life and then I got sick. I promise to make that my first priority after I recover. I'm almost finished with that story, and I'm not going to give up on it.

Sorry for the author's note in the middle of the story. This is the first time I've ever done something like this (the one in Till Death Do Us Part doesn't count). Hopefully, it'll be my last. I'm not the type of person to make up excuses for not updating, but honestly, I've never been this sick before and if it wasn't for the cough syrup right now, I'm pretty sure I'd be into much misery to type this.

Thanks for understanding, and **please don't leave in your review** "man, I was really hoping for an update before I noticed it was an author's note." That really bums me out.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	15. Goodbyes

**A/N:** I wish I could say that I'm going to miss this story, but I'm ready to move on. I love this story, especially the ending, it was one of the funnest to write, but I hate ending stories, and I knew this story was about to end, so I'm just like "let's get this over with. I want to see what people have to say." Ah! I'm so ready for this chapter to be out and see what y'all have to say. After this chapter, we have the epilogue with the (I think) the greatest ending I could ever come up with.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Your imagination is your preview of life's coming attractions."  
-Albert Einstein

**Goodbyes**

Edward and I were sitting outside in his backyard. The sky was covered in clouds, but according to Alice, they would float away soon.

I grabbed a spear of grass that was lying between us. I started to mindlessly split into half. It was cool outside, not necessarily cold. It was perfect weather. I just wish that I could be here longer to enjoy it.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him, still tearing the spear of grass into pieces. I shrugged. "Nothing really." I admitted. "I'm just contemplating some things."

"Like what?" He asked, scooting closer to me so our knees were touching.

"Just stuff." I went back to staring at the grass. I was holding a piece too small to tear again, no matter how hard I tried. I threw it back down and grabbed another one next to Edward's knee. I did the same thing that I did to the spear before it.

Edward put his finger under my chin. I looked up at him. His face was inches away from mine. He was frowning at me. His topaz eyes were getting dark, which means he would have to go hunting soon. For a split second I wondered if he would be there for the attempted murder that they had planned for me later tonight.

"Please tell me." He whispered. His breath grazed my nose. I sniffed on impulse. I had never realized just how nice Edward's breath smelled.

"I'm just thinking about tonight." I finally sighed.

"Oh." Edward's face dropped.

I frowned. "What did you think I was thinking about?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. I was actually a little angry that he wasn't thinking about tonight either.

Edward couldn't look at me. His eyes started to shift and he became occupied in a spear of grass that was next to my knee.

"What did you think I was thinking about?" I asked again, this time my voice was more demanding.

Edward looked up at me. "I was hoping that, maybe, you were thinking about last night." I was pretty sure if he could have blushed, he would have.

"Oh." My spine started to tingle and my body reacted in a way that I kind of wish was less noticeable. "If it helps any, I'm thinking about it now."

A small smile spread across Edward's lips. "It does help, a little." He dropped the spear of grass and leaned forward.

I bit my bottom lip.

"But do you know what would help more?" He asked.

I shook my head.

He smiled. "If you reminded me what happened last night."

If I could blush, I would've. I nodded, vaguely aware that we were in the middle of his backyard with his family in a house, with a window as a wall that looked over the southern part of their property (namely the backyard).

Edward leaned forward so he was on his knees. He pressed his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes on impulse. My heart was pounding against my rib cage.

Something warm started to hit my cheek. I opened my eyes and glanced at the sky. The sun was poking through some of the clouds. I gasped, pulling my lips away from Edward so I could look at the sun. It'd been so long since I've seen it that I almost had forgotten what it looked like.

Edward's hand grabbed my cheek and started to push at it so I could look at him. If my eyes were wide before, then they were saucers now. My jaw dropped and a smile spread across my lips. I lifted my hand away from the grass and pressed it against Edward's cheek. It was soft.

"You're...dazzling."

--

"Do you think Isabella will like the sunlight?" Dr. Weber asked opening the curtains so a ray of sun could sneak through and rest on Isabella's cheek.

"You're avoiding the conversation, Angela." The new doctor growled at her. "Bella had what, now?"

"Hey, did you know that Isabella is an organ donor?" Seth held up Isabella's chart to the new doctor. "That's kind of cool of her. I wonder if people will accept organs from coma patients…" Seth sat the charts on the foot of Isabella's bed.

"Stop avoiding the subject." The new doctor slammed his hand onto the tray by Isabella. "Tell me what the fuck happened to Bella."

Seth shot a glance to Dr. Weber. She swallowed loudly. Her hands played with a button on her shirt as she tried to think of the best way to explain this to the new doctor.

"She- she had an orgasm while Seth and I were keeping an eye on her. I'm not sure exactly how it happened. She was just lying there, when all of a sudden, she decided to, you know." She looked up at the doctor.

"How do you know it was an orgasm, it could've been another seizure or maybe-"

"I know what an orgasm looks likes!" She screamed at him. "Not only am I gynecologist, but I'm a woman too. I can tell when another woman is having an orgasm."

"She had an orgasm, man." Seth said quietly from the foot of the bed. "I may not be an expert." He added quickly and defensively. He lifted his hands in the air to show his defense. "But it was kind of hard to deny that she was having an orgasm."

"It could be a neurological problem." Angela offered. "Since her brain is shutting down, something could have triggered a nerve ending and something in her brain told her to have an orgasm."

The new doctor looked at her. He was having a hard time wrapping the idea of Bella having an orgasm around his mind. He couldn't think of any explanation that would cause this kind of reaction in his patient.

"What is going on here?" Dr. Moran walked into the room. The doctors stopped whatever else they were going to say and looked at him. Isabella's parents were behind him, and Isabella's parents' lawyer was in front of him. "You're not supposed to be here." He pointed at Seth, "and what are you doing here? Aren't you a gynecologist?" He asked pointing at Dr. Weber.

"Yes, I am but I was here-" she hesitated.

"I asked her to come here. I asked both of them." The new budded in.

Dr. Moran looked at him. His eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you have-"

"They were here to keep Bella company while I was at home…doing research. I wanted to know what medication would make her heart accelerate like it was earlier."

"What happened to Bella's heart?" Isabella's mother asked Dr. Moran. "I thought you said that the medication would make her more comfortable, not hurt her."

"It is making her more comfortable." Dr. Moran turned around so he could sooth the anxious mother. "It was just some pain medication. This is a common side effect that happens to every patient that takes it."

"Then why did you ask me to keep an eye on her, doctor?" The new doctor snapped. "If it's such a common side effect, then why were you persistent on me keeping an eye on Bella?"

"Because I didn't want Isabella to go into cardiac arrest." Dr. Moran snapped at him. "Now you two, out of here," he pointed at Seth and Dr. Weber, "Doctor-"

Isabella's father suddenly developed a really bad cough.

"and I need to sign some papers and go over procedure before tonight."

"What happens tonight?" The new doctor asked.

Dr. Moran looked at him. "Tonight, we pull Isabella's plug."

--

Edward was beautiful in the sunlight. It was like every crack in his skin was embedded with little diamonds. I ran my finger over his cheek, outlining his jaw, tracing his lips, he was so beautiful. I couldn't understand how he thought any of this could be ego shattering.

"I can't believe how beautiful you look." I whispered softly to myself. My eyes glancing over every diamond that reflected off of his skin. "Absolutely beautiful."

Edward leaned into my hand, his eyes closing. I got onto my knees, my hand still against his cheek. I closed my eyes and moved my head to the side. I pressed my lips onto his. He grabbed my hand and held it still so he could kiss me back.

My free hand that was holding me up lifted off of the ground and wrapped into his hair. My mouth opened so I could grab his upper lip with my teeth. He let out a loud groan, his hand that was holding my hand against his cheek moved to my lower back.

He fell back so his back was lying across the grass. I moved my hand away from his cheek so I could start kissing his jaw line. I didn't know what was coming over me. Seeing him sparkle in the sun like that just triggered something in me and I had to have him.

"Don't you think that we should take this inside?" He asked.

I shook my head, my teeth nibbling on his ear. "Too long." I finally choked out.

Edward laughed. "I think you can wait two seconds, Bella."

"No, I can't." I growled into his neck. My hands started to unbuckle his belt. I never wanted anyone so badly before in my life.

Edward's fingers wrapped around my wrist. I didn't pull my face away from his neck. I was trying to see if there was any way that I could leave a vampire a hickie.

"I think you can wait two seconds, Bella." Edward's voice was more serious.

I stopped kissing his neck and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I looked at him. "You have two seconds."

--

"Chief Swan, Mrs. Dwyer." The new doctor called after them before they left the hospital. They had just finalized the paper work and set the time.

Chief Swan turned around to look at the new doctor. "What is it?" He sounded tired. His face hanged and bags were under his eyes. The new doctor had forgotten how much strained the parents must be under because of their decision.

"I know this must be difficult for you, but can't you think about this?" He asked. "She's your daughter. You can't honestly-"

"Do you have a daughter, Doctor-"

A loud a nursing mother's baby started to cry out. The mother grabbed her new born baby into her arms, it was still wrapped in the blanket that the hospital had provided her, and headed towards the bathroom.

"No." The new doctor admitted.

"Then you have no idea how difficult this is for us." The tired voice got harsh.

Mrs. Dwyer, her makeup smeared with the tears that she shed during their meeting, grabbed the doctor's arm. "Please, is there any way that we can save our daughter?" Her voice was high with desperation. "I'll give you anything you want, just tell me that you know a way to save my daughter."

"Renee." Chief Swan's voice lost its edge.

"No, Charlie." Mrs. Dwyer snapped at him. Her grip tightened around the doctor's arm, her nails digging into his lab coat. "Please, doctor, tell me you know a way to save Isabella."

The new doctor swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked at the women in front of him, her eyes were wide and tears were building up in the corner. He wanted to tell her that he found a cure to save Bella, but he hadn't. There were theories, but they would probably hurt her more than save her. The best way, that won't hurt Bella, was probably…

"No." The new doctor finally said. "I don't know any way to save Isabella. Dr. Moran is right, this is the best decision. I'll see you later tonight." He pulled his arm away from Mrs. Dwyer and started to walk away.

It's hard to accept defeat. And the new doctor, who had spent so much time fighting for Isabella's life, had finally lost the battle. With his fists balled up at his side, he walked into the doctor's longue.

"I'm going to be there tonight when we pull Isabella's plug." His voice was a growl.

Dr. Moran didn't look away from the magazine he was reading. "Of course you're going to be there." He took a sip of his coffee. "You're her doctor."

"How can you not be affected by this?" The new doctor said. "How can you sit there and drink your fucking coffee knowing that you're going to take someone's life later tonight."

"Because Isabella's dead." Dr. Moran snapped at him. "And no wishful thinking or hippie logic will ever change that."

The new doctor closed his eyes. "Your right." He said in defeat. "Isabella is dead and no wishful thinking will change that."

--

"Somehow I knew you would be the one who was going to try and kill me." I told Emmett. I tried to keep my voice light to show that I was trying to be funny, but the anxiety that in just a few minutes I was going to get in a car wreck was making me anxious.

He let out a loud snort. "You beat me at Halo; I had to get some type of revenge on you." He looked up at me. A small, boyish smile played on his lips.

I wanted to laugh. I wanted to make this okay, but I couldn't. I swallowed a lump in my throat and took a long breath. Emmett was going to hit me with his car. I tried not to think of it as attempted murder, but the thought that it might not work was clear in my mind.

"Awe, c'mon Bella." Emmett wrapped his strong arms around me and pushed me into his stomach. I hugged him back. I wanted to cry. "You know that we're not trying to kill you, Bella. Trust me, if we wanted to kill you we wouldn't try to kill you with a car…you might survive that."

I laughed. "Thanks Emmett. I feel so comforted knowing that if you ever wanted to kill me, you wouldn't do it with a car." It was hard to ignore the sarcasm in my voice.

"No one's killing you, Bella." Alice said walking into the garage. She didn't have the usual smile on her face. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie were walking behind her.

"I know." The smile disappeared from my face as I pulled away from Emmett. It was hard to smile when Alice wasn't smiling. A frown on her face was so weird. I didn't like it.

"I'm going to miss you." She wrapped her tiny arms around my stomach.

"I'll miss you, too." I hugged her back. I really wanted to cry.

"Be safe, sweetie." Esme whispered, hugging me when Alice had let go. "I really loved having you around here." She gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks for having me."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool having you here." Jasper smiled at me. I wanted to hug him, but I didn't think that he was the hugging type.

"Bye, Bella." Carlisle gave me a hug. "I hope that everything goes well for you." He gave me a fatherly kiss on the cheek before letting me go.

I looked at Rosalie. She nodded her head at me. I smiled back at her. I didn't mind the nod, it was better than the cold glares that I was used to.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, looking at the cars lined up in the garage. None of them were missing.

"He went to go buy a truck off the chief of police. His daughter was supposed to come into town, but something happened to her and she decided not to come. So he was trying to get rid of the car he bought for her." Carlisle explained. "He should be back any minute now."

I nodded understanding why he did that. I wouldn't want to wreck any of his cars either. "I'll go wait for him outside. I guess. I'll see you later Emmett." I smiled awkwardly at him.

"I'll be the one trying to run you over with my jeep." Alice hit his chest. Esme slapped him on the back of the head. That didn't wipe the smile off of either of our faces.

I walked out of the garage. I wasn't cold, but chills were running up my spine. The sun had already set. I walked straight ahead to the end of the drive way. We were going to make it look like an accident. I was going to be a hitchhiker that Edward saw walking home, I needed medical help, so he thought it'd be best to bring me back to Carlisle, but on our way home, Emmett 'accidently' hit me with his jeep as he was coming out of the house.

Headlights were coming down from the end of the road. A loud honking barely covered the loud sound of the engine of a beat down truck that was coming my way. I giggled. I knew that truck. That was my truck. That was the truck that Mike was driving right before we got hit by the pickup. I could point out that sound from a mile away, mostly because it was loud enough to hear from a mile away.

Edward parked in front of me. He opened the door, it creaked with old age. I expected him to say something goofy, but he didn't say anything. His face was hard.

I took a deep breath. "Nice car." I wasn't going to mention that it was exactly like the truck that I had a crash in.

"Is Emmett ready?" He asked. He kept his voice even and his face straight, but his eyes were going crazy. They kept on shifting from me to the Cullen house.

A loud honk came from the top of the driveway, signaling that Emmett was ready.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah," I lied. "I'm ready. I kind of want to see my dad and mom. I'm sure they're going crazy with worry. My mom has always been a worrier." I smiled at him. My fingers laced around the handle to the door and I pulled. It opened with much hesitation.

I jumped into the car and grabbed the seat buckle. The seat manipulated to the shape of my butt.

"Why are you putting on your seatbelt?" Edward asked. His seatbelt wasn't on.

I shrugged. "Habit." I admitted.

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm going to miss you." He whispered into my knuckle.

"We've already said our goodbyes, Edward." I reminded him. "Please don't make me go through that again." I begged.

Edward kissed my knuckles before letting my hand drop back to the seat. "Emmett's coming."

I turned my head away from him and closed my eyes. "Please, let this work." I begged to myself.

--

"Do you think this will wake her up?" The new doctor asked moving a lose strand from Isabella's face.

Dr. Moran turned away from the heart meter to look at him. "No." He said bluntly. His eyes went back to the meter. He glanced at Isabella's charts and wrote something down. "Isabella's parents didn't want to be here?" He asked, looking around the almost empty room.

"No." The new doctor shook his head. "I don't blame them."

Dr. Moran nodded. "Alright, do you want to do it, or should I?" He asked.

The new doctor shook his head. "You do it."

Dr. Moran nodded. "Okay, on the count of three. One."

The new doctor grabbed Isabella's hand. She was cold. He gave it a tight squeeze.

"Two."

The new doctor let her hand drop onto the mattress.

"I'm about to pull her plug." He added for dramatic effect. There really was no plug that needed to be pulled in order to kill the patient. It was all a matter of removing the proper equipment that was keeping her alive.

The new doctor turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. "Please," he begged to himself, "let this work."

"Three."

**End.**

**A/N: **I'm so excited! This story is an epilogue away from being over with. Or is it considered another chapter? Either way, it's like a thousand words away from being completed. I'm so excited. If I get a hundred reviews before Sunday, I'll update Saturday. If not then y'all will get the next chapter/epilogue thing Sunday. That is extremely reasonable. I mean, seriously, we can all agree with that. The epilogue has already been written. So I could seriously, like post it tonight (depending on if y'all get me to a hundred). So don't forget to review. And I promise that as soon as the chapter hits a hundred reviews I'll update. If I don't get to a hundred, you'll see the chapter first thing Sunday.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	16. The End

**A/N:** I'm about to go to bed and since I've gotten over a hundred reviews, I'm posting, like I promised. Thank you, by the way. I like this ending. And I really hope that you guys like it to. I can't imagine this story ending any other way, which is good. I went through like ten different endings before I finally settled with this one. I'm proud of it. For awhile, I had like one ending and then an alternative one (I can't, for the life of me, remember what it was) but then this idea hit me and I kind of was like "this is the ending to _Imagination Land_, I cannot and I do not want to see it end any other way." So, love it or hate it, I'm proud of it, and that's all that matters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Imagination is the beginning of creation. You imagine what you desire, you will what you imagine and at last you create what you will."  
-George Bernard

**Epilogue**

The line was flat. Isabella Marie Swan was officially dead.

"Fuck!" The new doctor screamed, slamming his hands onto the bed, making sure to avoid Isabella's body.

"Time of death," Dr. Moran said solemnly. "7:32." He looked at the new doctor. He had never seen anyone so obsessed with a patient before. No matter what his personal opinions was on the matter of whether or not a doctor should get attached to a patient like the new doctor was didn't stop him for feeling sorry for the poor young doctor.

"Are you going to be okay, Jake?" He asked patting the new doctor on the back.

Jake's head snapped up. It was the first time anyone at the hospital had called him by the first name. He didn't like it, especially not from this quack.

"I'm fine." He growled stepping away from the doctor's hand. "I'll go tell the parents." His voice was dark with distaste for the older doctor.

Dr. Moran sighed. "I reviewed the tapes. I think I may be able to get Nurse Clearwater his job back." He was just saying it to humor Jake, in hopes that the poor boy's mood would lighten up. He didn't really review the tapes, and he had no real intention to let Seth have his job back.

Jake shrugged, trying to act indifferent about the situation. He wanted to feel happy for Seth, but Isabella's death was dampening the situation at the moment.

Isabella's parents were sitting in the waiting room. The mother had her head in her hands; the father was rubbing her back awkwardly. Jake closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The war going on in his stomach was making this harder than it should've been.

"Mr. Swan." His voice croaked.

The father lifted his head. "Isabella, is she-?" He didn't allow himself to finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry." Jake finally sighed. "It was made official at 7:30."

The loud sob of the mother echoed throughout the room. Her shoulders shook with her sobs. The father let go of his ex wife and ran his fingers through his thinning hair.

Jake took two steps back, unable to be around the family. He was never any good with people who cried. He turned around and walked back into the hallway, anxious to be anywhere but here. He was walking past several patients rooms with their door opens when he accidently overheard something. He stopped in mid-step and pressed his ear against the wall next to the door frame, out of eye shot.

"We found a heart for you, Mr. Cullen." The doctor told her patient.

"Please, call me Edward." The voice was smooth. "And who's giving me their heart?"

The doctor opened her clipboard and glanced at the name. "Isabella Swan."

"Isabella Swan." Edward repeated, letting his head drop onto the pillow. "Isabella Swan gave me her heart…"

Jake snorted as he walked past the door. He didn't know this "Edward Cullen" but he was positive that he wasn't going to like him.

--

"Rest in peace…" Edward whispered to himself, setting a bouquet of flowers in front of the tomb stone. His fingers traced over the words engraved into the tombstone, his eyes never blinking.

"What was she like?"

"Beautiful." Edward answered. "Probably the most beautiful woman in the world…next to you of course." He looked at me and smiled.

I rested my head on his shoulder and read the tomb stone. Elizabeth Masen. Edward's mother. A guilt that it was my fault ran through my spine.

"Do you still see the green trees pink flowers and orange sky?" Edward asked, standing up.

"Yes!" I screamed at him, jumping to my own feet. "And its pink trees, yellow sky, and blue grass." I snapped at him playfully.

He laughed. "Oh, like that makes it any better." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pushed me closer to him so he could kiss the top of my head

"It's not fair." I complained. "I get in a car wreck and it does nothing to me. I fall in a shower and it leaves burns. I fall on an imaginary vase and I slice open my arm." I rolled my eyes.

"Not to mention that you see pink trees, yellow skies, and blue grass." Edward wouldn't let the subject drop. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of his grip. He started to laugh. "C'mon Bella, it was a little funny."

His arms wrapped around my waist and his _warm_ lips pressed against the back of my neck. "I promise to not make fun of the fact that you see pink trees, yellow skies, and blue grass anymore." He kissed my neck again.

"I feel like a vampire." I complained.

"How's that?"

"I can't feel pain, I can't sleep, I don't need to breathe, I don't need to eat, I can't blush, and I have uncontrollable need for sex." I looked at him over my shoulder.

He let out a very loud laugh, his topaz eyes shining. "I can help you with one of those six things."

"Well so can Emmett but you don't hear him bragging." I bit my lip so I could stop myself from laughing.

A fake hurt look washed over Edward's face. He kissed my cheek before lifting me into his arms. I wrapped my hands around his neck. His skin, which was usually granite, felt like silk. I rested my head on the crook of his neck.

"Do you want to jump the wall or are you going to tell me that catchy little rhyme you came up with to open the gates?"

"You just want to hear me say the p-word." I accused him.

Edward laughed. "Can you blame me?"

"Yes." I growled before closing my eyes and sighing. "I'm here to see the dead and I don't have any bread. Please let me through, so eventually I can go poo." I said quickly, embarrassed by stupid little rhyme.

The gates started to creak as they opened up, but that didn't even cover the loud laughter that was coming from Edward. "Poo." He whispered to himself before laughing again.

"I was six!"

**The End.**

**A/N:** Jumps up and down while pointing and laughing at everyone. Did y'all honestly think that I'll let Edward be the doctor? Seriously. No. Not this time. Actually, in the original idea there was no new doctor. It was kind of shocking to see a new doctor walk into the story and then later figure out it was Jake. Why it works: Bella wrote _two_ books. He liked werewolves more than vampires. He had a temper on him. And he hangs out with Seth. A bunch of other reasons but I'm too lazy to go back and pull it all out for y'all.

I love that Edward was a patient that needed a heart. Seriously, that came to me like three chapters ago and I could not let that go away. That is like the greatest way to include him in the human world. Especially when he said "Isabella gave me her heart…" Awe! That's so sweet! And like at the beginning of the story, she was going to kill off Edward and then she ended up saving him. I swear everything happens for a reason in my stories. Even if I don't exactly plan it out all the way. In the previous chapter I said that Isabella was an organ donor.

**The reason for the ending**. I was torn. I really wanted Bella to stay alive and live happily ever after, but I knew that in order to be true to the story I'd have to kill her. It was either do a _Breaking Dawn_ where everyone is happy (except for Jake but most of y'all don't care about him- even though I do love him) or I could stay true to my author instincts and let Bella die. So after much thought, I decided to let Bella live. And this is why. There is **no telling what happens to us after we die**. Some say that we go to some after life; others say we disappear, some even say we even reincarnate into other people, animals, or objects. Well, I remember reading something that said we only use **ten percent of our brain** and an idea hit me. **What if the other ninety percent is only used when we die?** So I made it so that as Bella is **dying in the real world**, she's **getting stronger in her imaginary world**. She's **not a vampire**, but she's **unbreakable**. She's basically like a vampire _without _the super strength, speed, or the blood lust. That way Edward and Bella get their happy ending and I'm not really cheating with this story. It still has its bittersweet ending. Bella is dead in the real world, that means her family is going to be in mourning, Jake doesn't get his crush, Bella never gets to meet the human Edward (even though he gets to live because of her), and Seth never gets his job back, while Jessica doesn't get fired. That way we both win. I get my bittersweet ending; y'all get your Bella and Edward happily ever after. :)

**No sequel.** Don't ask for one or else I might just come back and kill her off. ;P

Daddy's Little Cannibal

Eek! I'm so nervous to hear what you have to say!

**2/14/09-** Sorry! I was trying to replace a chapter, because I accidently misspelled a word, and instead of replacing the chapter, I added a new chapter. Sorry! I really am, there is no new chapter, just the original sixteen. I'm really sorry for the confusion. Remember, I'm human, so I'm allowed to make mistakes like this. Besides, it really is embarrassing to do this. I'm really sorry, again!


End file.
